Everything Changes III - The Baby Boom
by southparkfan1998
Summary: The third book in the series: The South Park gang are now turning thirty and are getting ready to settle down... Kind of. Follow Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Bebe, Kenny and Red, as they attempt to tackle to responsibilities of parenthood. Cartman is back and better than ever but even though they are back in South Park, will life be as simple as before? Creek and Cutters in chapters.
1. Meet The Kids

**Hi again, so I was supposed to be writing Clueless, but I couldn't help missing Everything Changes... So I'm going to write another one! This is the third in the series 'Everything Changes III - The Baby Boom', whether this will be any good I don't know but I'll give it a shot. I will continue writing clueless so look out for uploads of that as well, for now though, enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update ASAP. Please review and tell me what you think, I always get stressed out at whether a new book will be any good so I need your feedback. Thanks guys and enjoy :) x**

Chapter 1

The sun rose bright and early on the quiet mountain town in the outskirts of Colorado. By Stark's pond, where the water was less clear and the bulrushes were dried out and dying, the South Park cattle stood in the field over looking, welcoming the dawn of a brand new day. The town was peaceful, for now, the streets were empty except for the odd homeless person and the queue of elderly outside of Country Kitchen Buffet.

The town had aged over the past few years, snow still lined the streets and the children still wore their hats, coats and gloves to protect themselves from the cold weather. But the town was different, the atmosphere had changed, there was a different feeling to the town, which was not the same as the times when South Park was thrown into total devastation once a week and mysterious adventures occurred. Though this was probably because the children who had experienced this, had now grown up and so now, years later, the towns atmosphere depended on a group of thirty year old adults...

Kenny pov

"Scarlett, put it down, that's your sisters you know that." I sighed.

"Daddy..." Ruby whined.

"I am getting it for you Ruby, just eat your breakfast, we have to go to school in a moment." I told her and she continued to stir her porridge unenthusiastically around the bowl. "Scarlett, give me Ruby's ribbon."

"It's mine!" Scarlett yelled and I put my head in my hands.

"Daddy!" Ruby screamed.

"Daddy!" Scarlett imitated.

"Daddy." I heard Red's voice in the doorway and turned to see her standing hands on hips.

"I am trying to sort them out, but it's just not working." I told her before she could say anything and she then walked towards me and the twins.

"Scarlett?" She held out her hand and Scarlett instantly handed her the red ribbon. Red then walked over to Ruby, who had abandoned her breakfast, and tied her red hair up in a ponytail. People might think we are obsessed with the colour red; sending our twin daughters to school in their rouge parkas with the hoods down to reveal their bright crimson hair, tied with red ribbons. Not to mention their names. We didn't dye their hair, even though it was a very rare shade of sierra, they had inherited it from my wife and ever since we found out we were having twins, we had the names picked out from the start. It was cheesy, I know, but I grew up in a family of children all with their names beginning with 'K', drinking root beer at the age of five and living in a run down shed so to be perfectly honest, our family was not that weird. It was our daughters first day of first grade, summer vacation was over and the snow was already beginning to fall again. You may think we were stressed out about the new semester, but I could think of family's who were way worse...

Wendy pov

"Hope, have you put your school bag by the door, polished your shoes, made your lunch bag and labelled your gym kit?" I yelled.

"Yeah, sure whatever." I heard her mumble from inside her bedroom.

"Hope?" I continued. "It's your first day of high school, you need to make a good impression."

"Wow..." She muttered as she opened her bedroom door, still in her pyjamas. "First day of high school? Did not realise this..."

"Oh my life, you're not even dressed yet?" I nagged. "You need to be out of the door in ten minutes."

"Oh damn..." She sighed and walked into the shower room. Since she had turned fourteen, she had been so difficult to communicate with, but I guess that was what to expect from a teenager. I planned to walk downstairs and make Hope's lunch bag myself but I was tackled by Harry, our three year old son, who began waving his bottle in my face.

"Its empty mommy." He told me and I nodded.

"Yeah and you're not having anymore baby." I shook my head. "You've already had two bottles this morning and I need to get you off bedtime nappies as soon as possible."

"But mommy..." He looked at me sullenly and I sighed.

"Okay Harry, but you have to stop at some point. This time next year you'll be going into Kindergarten and I don't want to have to send you there with a loaded nappy and potty training kit. The teachers have enough on their hands already." I grabbed his bottle and he followed me downstairs.

"Mom?" Harvey emerged from the kitchen with sugar around his mouth. He was our seven year old son and was going into third grade.

"Oh Harves, what have you done now?" I snapped.

"I was eating breakfast." He told me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Which consisted of?" I questioned.

"...Butter and sugar." He stared at the floor.

"Jesus Christ." I sighed. "I can't leave any of you for one minute without-"

"Waaaa!" I heard Belle scream from upstairs.

"Oh God, I left her in the crib." I dropped Harry's bottle on the counter and ran upstairs to my bedroom where Belle, our youngest child, was crying in her crib. I lifted her out and rocked her gently. "It's ok, mommy's here now." I whispered and I turned to see Hope sitting on my bed, straightening her hair and reading a magazine. I hadn't even noticed she was there. "Hope?" I snapped. "If you were in here, why didn't you help your sister?" She didn't look up but just shrugged.

"...Cba..." She mumbled and I glared a her.

"Ok, that's it. Go and get dressed, make your breakfast and get out of the door." I yelled.

"Reece is picking me up for breakfast." She informed me.

"What?" I spluttered. "Who's Reece?" She looked at me for the first time and raised her eyebrows.

"My boyfriend..." She shook her head as if I had memory loss.

"You're boyfriend?" I repeated.

"Oh... Did I not tell you?" She asked absent mindlessly.

"...No, you missed that part out." I snapped. "I thought you were going out with Jordan?"

"Ah..." She cocked her head to one side again and shrugged. "On and off." I stood in silence for a few seconds and then decided to let this conversation pass by.

"Ok go and get ready." I fussed. "It doesn't matter anyway, all high school relationships are just fun and games."

"Yeah... Like getting pregnant? Was that a fun high school game too?" She asked, smartly and I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe she had thrown that in my face.

"Hope." I gulped, not looking at her. "Go and get ready and we will have this conversation later." She knew she'd gone too far then because she leapt off the bed and walked out of my room. I watched her go, picked Belle back up out of her cot and went downstairs to sort my other kids out. Stan was at work, he worked full time at the office he had inherited from his dad, where he was now manager. It was a geographical company, where he worked as an environmentalist and the office was located just on the outskirts of town so he didn't have to walk far. Him being manager meant that I didn't really need to work, which I wasn't now as I was on maternity leave after having Belle, who is six months old.

Me and Stan have five children; Hope, Hannah, Harvey, Harry and Belle. I fell pregnant with Hope at a very young age, after a party with Stan. I had been sixteen then and still in high school, which is why there was such a big age gap between Hope and the other kids. It was stressful, particularly at this time of the year, but my best friend Bebe can often help out with her husband Kyle. They got married last year, and first got together a few days before my wedding. Now Bebe was four months pregnant, I guess she just felt like mine and Red's families were already forming and so she wanted to get into the swing of things as soon as possible...

Bebe pov

The house was peaceful, much quieter than what I imagined everyone else's houses would be like right now. Our house was small compared to everyone else's, I guess because it only has to fit the two of us for now, not seven family members like Wendy's. I liked this though, it made it feel more cozy, especially when I could sit here, by the fire at eight in the morning. I knew this would not last long though; I had a baby coming in five months and I knew that would liven the house up a little.

My friends Red and Kenny both worked; Red in a local clothing store and Kenny worked in a restaurant in Denver. For a while, Kyle, Wendy, Stan, Red, Kenny and I lived in New York about ten years back and so when we moved back here, we kind of had to start over. I worked in the elementary school, as I had been working in a school back in New York and so it was easy to pick up as I had been to school there myself. I had helped Red and Kenny with the twins a lot last year, they dropped them at mine every morning and I took them to school with me.

It felt weird to be pregnant, I had seen all my friends go through it, Wendy particularly had been pregnant multiple times and Red grew really big with the twins, but it was weird to be pregnant myself, probably because all my life I had been stressing about becoming fat and now it was the realisation that I was going to be and there was nothing I could do about it. My stomach was not massive right now, but I knew that in this month it would really kick in, I was almost half way through my pregnancy and would have to grow at some point. Wendy's old maternity clothes were clogging up my wardrobe and when I tried some on, it was scary to see that they almost fit.

There was a knock on the door then and I hauled myself off the chair to answer it. "Hi," I greeted as I opened the door, seeing the girls in their matching parkas and matching ponytails made me smile, behind them stood Red in her black pencil skirt and blazer and Kenny in his jeans and T-shirt, ready to put on his chef jacket and hat. They were such a cute little family, so much more organised than the Marsh's, but to be fair they had three more children.

"Hi Bebe!" The twins chorused, each holding a little red lunch bag.

"You doing ok?" Red asked me after giving me a hug and she put her hand lightly on my belly. "You're getting there." She winked and I sighed.

"I know, I hate it!" I smiled and welcomed the girls inside.

"Ah, you'll be fine." Kenny reassured me. "Thanks for doing this again."

"Yeah, you're a great help." Red added. "I don't know what we're going to do when you go on maternity leave. We will have to ask Wendy, even though it looks like she has her hands full already!"

"Yeah I know, she's not planning on having anymore is she?" I asked. "She'll end up like the flipping Von Trapp Family!"

"Well she did try to get Stan a singing coach, you never know." Red grinned and I nodded. "Anyway, we better go, be good girls."

"Have a good first day." Kenny kissed them both on the forehead and then they waved to me and left.

"Ok girls." I turned to them. "You ready to go-"

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Scarlett questioned. I could tell the difference between them both because Scarlett had Kenny's green eyes and Ruby had Red's blue ones.

"I don't know yet... Well, we can know if we want to, but me and Kyle want it to be a surprise." I smiled.

"Why?" Ruby asked, looking confused.

"Because that way it will be exciting." I shrugged.

"What are you going to call it?" Scarlett asked again.

"Again, I don't know, I think you need to see your baby first, you can't name it before knowing what it looks like." I smiled.

"I hope it's a girl." Ruby fantasised whilst twirling her red ribbon between her fingers. "What do you hope it will be Auntie Bebe?" I didn't know the answer to this question, I mean, I had thought about what I wanted to be but I really didn't know...

"What is this question time?" I shook my head, just talking about this made me nervous. "Come on, we need to get going." I grabbed my coat and headed out of the door. I would have enough of these questions at school anyway, I taught the second grade and I was sure they would be interested to find out what had happened to me over the summer...

Stan pov

"Yes, ok, ok, that's fine." I nodded. "I will inform him now, ok thanks bye." I put the phone down and sighed, being manager of a company was hard, especially when you have to be in the office, answering the phone at four am. This wasn't my dream job, but it had been my dads and when he retired the company was handed down to me, besides it got good pay which I needed to keep our rapidly growing family alive. Plus, I got to work here with one of my best friends...

"Kyle?" I yelled and he entered almost instantly.

"Yep." He nodded, sat down and put his feet up on my desk. You wouldn't have thought that I was his boss.

"Did you file those papers? The office in Utah has not received them yet." I asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, I filed them and gave them to Butters to post." He nodded again and leaned over to drink some of my coffee. Back in New York, Kyle had been head of his office and I had been someone's assistant, which was one of the worst experiences I had ever had. I worked in the marketing department with another woman named Kitty, who to be perfectly honest had been a very creepy woman, I'd never been able to figure her out and in the end, Wendy somehow got the idea that I was having an affair with her. In the end however, we had resolved things after her and my boss had been on some sort of lie detector programme... It was an eventful few months.

"So Butters posted the papers?" I inquired, Butters was Kyle's assistant, I had employed him out of pity when he was made redundant at his old workplace... 'Sit n Knit'. I was surprised Cartman was still with him to be honest no wait... I was surprised Butters was still with Cartman, theres no way I could have put up with that for fifteen years.

"He should have." Kyle shrugged. "Maybe they just haven't arrived in Utah yet."

"Yeah probably." I nodded. "Butters!"

"Yes fellas." Butters replied nervously, instantly appearing in the office.

"Did you mail those papers to U.N.?" I asked and he began bashing his knuckles together, a habit he had had for years.

"What papers?" He questioned, looking at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"The ones I gave you." Kyle hinted.

"Oh, well those ones... Those ones I forgot to send." He admitted, bashing his knuckles together even more vigorously.

"Ok..." I sighed, raising my eyebrows at Kyle. Butters was a pathetic little man, even at the age of thirty. His very few strands of blonde hair stuck upwards at odd angles as if he had been permanently electrocuted and he still wore the same pale blue fleece he wore in elementary school. Well not the same one, it was now in a bigger size.

"I'm sorry boss..." Butters apologised and Kyle shook his head.

"That's alright, one little screw up doesn't matter." He told him. "Now go get me a muffin please."

"Yes boss." Butters nodded and ran out of the room.

"What are we going to do with him?" I put my head in my hands.

"I don't know." Kyle shrugged. "You hired him as my assistant."

"Big mistake." I muttered and then decided to change the subject. "So how's everything going with the baby planning? Bebe doing ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Kyle nodded. "We went for the scan the other today, you can see the bump forming, it's happy and healthy and we have decided to keep the sex a surprise."

"Wow really?" I asked. "See how long that lasts, trust me, Wendy and I planned to do that for every kid we have had and one of us gave in at some point. Besides, we had to paint the room and Wendy's parents always wanted to know which colour the baby grow would be this time so we always just went and found out in the end."

"Were you ever disappointed?" Kyle questioned, taking a biscuit from my tin.

"Nah." I shook my head. "I mean, when we had Hannah, I guess I was kind of hoping for a boy, but when it comes too it, you'll find you're happy with anything, as long as it was healthy I didn't mind. Besides we had two boys after that so we have a nice even number."

"And then you had Belle?" Kyle pointed out.

"Well... Yeah." I nodded.

"You planning on having any other kids? You have five now and none of us knew you were planning on having the last one, we thought you were stopping at four!" Kyle joked.

"Yeah so did we..." I looked at him and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Belle was an accident." I admitted. "We weren't planning on having anymore after Harry, but someone's birth control went on the blink and we didn't even realise until two months in!"

"Dude, you're telling me this now?!" Kyle exclaimed. "No wonder we were all so shocked."

"Yeah well, we don't want Belle to ever find out really..." I trailed off.

"Hope knows she was an accident, she seems fine with it." Kyle shrugged and took another biscuit. "That means your first and last child were both accidents, unless you are planning on having more?"

"No, hopefully not!" I laughed. "But don't say accident, it makes them sound less important and I love both Hope and Belle with all my life, I'm glad we had them now."

"So... How come Belle's name doesn't begin with a 'H' then?" Kyle inquired.

"Don't know really, guess we couldn't think of another one!" I shrugged.

"Dude, there's loads; Harriet, Helen, Henrietta, Heidi..." He pointed out.

"I guess..." I frowned. "But Wendy's great grandmas name was Belle so I think we named her after her, it all seemed quite rushed."

"Yeah well life seems too rushed at the moment!" Kyle sighed. "I mean, don't you ever stop and think; woah we're adults?"

"Dude, I was thinking that when I was having a kid in high school!" I exclaimed and he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you must have been freaked out by that." Kyle smiled.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged. "But I mean, we may be thirty but there's still loads to look forward to, you're having a baby, that's going to be exciting for you and I'm... I'm... Well there's got to be something new waiting round the corner, it is like a brand new story book, there's surprises ahead all the time, our thirties is just a new chapter... Isn't it?"


	2. Work and Play

Chapter 2

Red pov

I walked slowly to work, to be honest I would probably have enough time to have dropped the kids off today but seeing as Bebe was going that way anyway, it gave me time to chill before work. I worked in a clothing store next to the gas station on one side of town, the opposite side to where Stan and Kyle worked. I had worked here three years now, I worked in 'Shakey's' a restaurant in South Park with Wendy for a few years before the twins were born and then decided to do a more dedicated job afterwards, it was not however, the kind of job I had been expecting. I was anticipating personal shopper, very fashion related tasks for me to do within this area of work but it turns out the most fashion related it comes to is folding up one hundred and twenty sweaters for display or helping the elderly find a bra that fits. I do every season though, get to dress the maniqins in the window of the store and seeing as this is my first time back after the summer, it was likely that today I would be dressing them for Autumn.

Apart from work, my life at the moment was pretty good; I had a wonderful husband, who supported me, loved me and the two girls, I had two beautiful children who were well behaved, smart and organised and I lived in a fairly large house in the centre of my favourite destination on earth; South Park. Scarlett and Ruby were my life right now, I had fallen pregnant with them four years after our marriage which gave us plenty of time to move in to our house and get life straight first. You may think four years was a while, but I got married at quite a young age; I was twenty one and Kenny was twenty two when the wedding took place. We had actually began to attempt to have children two years after our marriage, but could never get pregnant to begin with. We had been to the clinic and were told it may be hard for us to have kids, we were about to go down the IVF route until one day it just happened. I had to take a test to ensure I was ok for testing before we began the IVF and it had told me I was positive. From then on the pregnancy went well and when we were told we were having twin girls I was even more delighted as I always wanted more than on child and it may have been difficult to have a second pregnancy. Me and Kenny had never discussed trying for a third child, I guess we were so wrapped up in Ruby and Scarlett that it never crossed our minds. We had plenty of time anyway, Bebe had just fallen pregnant and so we weren't falling behind or rushing ahead.

At one point I thought maybe Stan and Wendy were addicted to having kids, when they announced their fifth one I was shocked, I could never handle as many as them and they had always told us they were stopping at four. I guess they must have changed their minds...

I entered 'Pashion 4 Fashion' through he big glass double doors. It was a fairly new store and had only just begun construction when we came back from New York. It was a pretty upstate shop, the name was slightly tacky but the products I found were made of good material. "Hey Craig." I waved at my co-worker as I entered the shop and walked behind the desk.

"Hi Red, you ok?" He smiled at me, I went to school with Craig and he used to be a pretty boring character, but ever since he had come out and told everyone he was gay, he seemed to be a lot cheerier. He was married to our other friend Tweek Tweak-Tucker, who we had also gone to school with and they had been together as long as me and Kenny had. A few years after high school they broke up as Tweek went to live in London and Craig went to LA, but thanks to Stan, the two had got back together and now lived next door to Bebe and Kyle with a surrogate baby.

"I'm great thanks." I beamed. "You had a good summer? I only caught up with Tweek a week ago, he said the baby was fine?"

"Oh yeah, he's great, he does a lot of crying but we are managing." He sighed, their baby, Alfie had been born just a week before Wendy gave birth to Belle and I could tell just by Craig's tone that he was over the moon.

"Yeah, that happens at the beginning, you'll pull through though." I smiled and I began to sort through the new catalogues for this season. "It's Ruby and Scarlett's first day of first grade today."

"Oh yeah, were they excited." Craig asked.

"Very, we had the arguments at breakfast though." I grinned. "Red ribbons everywhere!"

"Of course!" Craig laughed. "Tweek told me you painted your house too?"

"Oh yeah... Red, like Bebe's used to be" I giggled. People must think we were mad on this colour, Kenny said he sometimes got sick of there being so much of the colour around the house but I had grown up with it, every time I had looked in the mirror from the age I could brush my hair, all I ever saw was a scarlett waterfall flowing from my head! I was used to it by now and even though my real name wasn't 'Red', people often referred to me by this.

"Hello Craig, Rebecca." Mr. Davies, the store manager greeted us. Obviously he did not call me by that name.

"Hello sir, did you have a good summer?" I asked, he had never told us to call him by any particular name so I always addressed him as this.

"I did yes thank you Rebecca." He nodded and looked over to whEre Craig was folding scarves. "Do you feel like addressing the mannequins for the Autumn collection today?"

"Oh, yes that would be fine." I replied, trying to keep my excitement to the minimum. I loved picking out the outfits, it meant I was one of the first people to see the new collection.

"Good." He smiled and then hauled a massive box of coat hangers out from the store cupboard. "Do this first then."

"...Do what?" I tried to smile, my eyes widening at the many hangers before me.

"Untangle them and then sort them into order." He clapped and then walked off.

"Of course..." I muttered when he was out of ear shot and then attempted to pull a single hanger from the heap. It snapped in two and I put it down on the desk despairingly. Like I said, my job was not the most exciting in the world, but it would do for now...

Kyle pov

I had decided this year that every lunch break I would go down to the elementary school to make sure Bebe was ok. I did not know how conscious I was supposed to be about this stuff, I didn't know whether anything could happen this early on in her pregnancy but I still wanted to be aware. We had got married later than everyone else, probably because when Stan and Wendy were having children I was still playing my x box and when they all got married, me and Bebe had only just got together.

Back in elementary school, people always told me that I had a chance with Bebe but then when we went through middle and high school, I was told that she was meant for Clyde. Oh, how much I was laughing at their faces when we returned from New York. Maybe it was my appearance, just before we left for New York I had dyed my hair and grown taller. Now I cut and straightened my Afro, and flicked my hair to one side. I probably looked like some teenage Beiber wannabe and Bebe had asked me at first if I was trying to copy Clyde. But I wasn't, as I said I was just a few years behind everyone else, I only got married last year and this is why I kept stressing out to everyone about being an adult, it just had not clicked with me yet.

Despite my image change though, I was really hoping that our baby would have Bebe's looks, just so they were not also rated ugliest in the class in fourth grade. In the end I found out that I was actually rated top best looking, which yes, was an achievement I was still proud of today.

I walked up the drive way to the elementary school, a drive way I had walked up too many times. The place where Cartman had countlessly asked me if he could copy my maths homework during recess and the place where Bebe had first 'asked me out' in third grade. I pushed open the double doors to reveal the massive entrance room, in which all the corridors to classrooms were linked off from. There were two floors of the school, the ground floor was where Kindergarten, first, second, third and fourth grade were located and the top floor was where fifth and sixth grade was located. I never knew why the higher grades had an entire floor but he staff room was also up there so I guess the teachers needed a lot of chill out space. I walked along the corridor to the second grade classroom and knocked on the door.

"Hi." I greeted as I walked in and I saw Bebe sitting on a chair with many children surrounding her and prodding her belly.

"Oh hi." She smiled at me, looking tired. Twenty little faces then turned to stare at me and I aged slowly.

"Who are you?" One little boy asked me.

"Um I'm Kyle..." I started.

"Why are you here?" A little girl interrupted and stood up, pointing her finger at me.

"Jessie, sit down." Bebe asked her softly. "This is my husband." She told them and there was silence.

"Did you make her fat?" Another little boy suddenly burst out and Bebe looked shocked.

"He didn't make me fat." She retorted. "He made me pregnant."

"How did he do that?" Jessie asked her again and her eyes widened.

"Umm..." She looked at me.

"How did you do that?" The first little boy asked me again. "I want to do it."

"Haha, no you don't." I nodded and he looked confused.

"Yeah I do." He argued and I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok kids." Bebe shouted over the sudden noise. "I think it is lunch time so everyone grab your lunch bags and head on up to the canteen." The kids then stood up and gradually began to leave in a blanket of noise and questions.

"Mrs. Stevens-Broflovski?" A little girl walked up to Bebe. That was a mouth full for a child to say.

"Yes Millie?" Bebe answered.

"Will you get any bigger?" She asked. "Because my mommy has just had a baby in her and her tummy keeps growing."

"Yes, I will get a lot bigger." I saw her face fall as she answered the question. "This is barely anything a the moment."

"Ok, well I don't think it matters whether you are fat or not." She smiled, it was clear she was trying to be nice but Bebe just looked worse. "I will still like you because you are nice and I have never had you as a teacher before." She gave her a tiny hug and then left the room. It was empty then and so Bebe gradually lowered her head into her knees.

"Ughhh." She whined and I sighed.

"New class huh?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Yep, not a fun one." She shook her head and stood up.

"Oh they're just kids." I told her and then wrapped her in a hug. "They don't understand."

"Yeah but I am aren't I?" She mumbled into my jacket. "And I'm going to get fatter."

"You're not going to be fat!" I exclaimed. "You're pregnant, it happens to everyone. Besides it will go away afterwards."

"Yeah but what if it doesn't?" She raised her head to look at me. "Some people don't lose it afterwards. They stay like this, forever, because it just doesn't go away and it goes all flabby because there's nothing to stretch it anymore." She panicked and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Bebe? You're not going to be fat. I promise." I reassured her, I could still see it in her eyes but she had to give in. I knew she would be like this from the start, she had been on a constant diet all her life, her and Wendy were always so competitive about weight. She must have loved it when Wendy went through this five times, getting to watch her grow for nine months. But now it was her and I knew she was finding it hard, but if it was me, I'd be stressing out about other things like the birth. To be honest, I was stressing out about that, even though I was not the one carrying it, I didn't know what I had to do, where to take her when she went into labour. I guess we would find all this out over the next five months though, we had plenty of time, it would be fine...

Cartman pov

"I don't give a shit Dave, I told you to be here at three o'clock." I yelled down the phone. "No, I said three thousand bags not thirty thousand. Although I would love thirty thousand bags of cheesy poofs... I did not pay for them." Wow work could be stressful, no one ever listened properly. "No the delivery entrance, you deliver it to the main entrance and the receptionists going to be covered in puffed up maize snacks." Wait, that would be really cool, the receptionist was so bitchy. "No snacks, not smacks. Although I could give you one of those right now." I heard him go on about how sorry he was, blah blah. "No you listen to me Dave, you listen to me, F.I.R.E.D. Fired." I spelt out for him and then slammed the phone down. I was so pissed off... Maybe the cheesy poofs had already been delivered, I could kill for a bag right now.

I was going through one of those phases where everything pissed me off. Well... I think I had been in that phase all my life but still, I didn't get why people had to be so fucking annoying all the time. Life would just be simpler if it was just me on the planet, if I was the one survivor of an apocalypse, I knew the cheesy poof recipe, that's all I would need. Besides, why did I need an assistant? I could work perfectly well on my own, I grew up as an only child and I was fine... Sort of... I got through like one employee a week, wasn't that telling the factory something? That all other species on Earth were useless? My phone began to ring again then and I picked it up slowly, expecting it to be marketing, yelling at me once again for firing yet another piece of worthless shit.

"Hello..." I droned and put my feet up on my desk.

"Eric?" I heard Butters voice on the other end and sighed, what did he want now?

"What's up Butters?" I muttered and opened a bag of snacky cakes I had left in my desk draw. It was a nice alternative to cheesy poofs, seeing as I worked with them every single day, but I never got bored of them, no, getting bored of cheesy poofs would be like getting bored of... Life?

"Well... I screwed up again." His high pitched voice mumbled. It hadn't changed a bit since elementary school, just like my irritating sarcastic manner had not changed either. I had heard voice memos, I knew...

"Why?" I asked, not really listening to him. "What did you do this time?"

"I forgot to file some papers." Butters sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Well I don't know do I?" He raised his voice so it sounded like I was on the phone to a strangled mouse. " I just forgot."

"Oh..." I mumbled. "Well I'm working so, if you would like to drone on to me later about this, I won't be listening."

"You never listen to me." Oh, the mouse was on crack now. "This is important."

"And so is my life of eating puffed maize snacks Butters." I told him. "Now bye bye." I put the phone down as if I had thrown a brick onto the mouse to put it out of its misery. Apart from Butters wasn't out of his misery, I would have to deal with this later when-

"Mr. Cartman?" My office door opened and a tall skinny guy walked in, interrupting my thoughts.

"...Who are you?" I frowned. In my twelve years of working in the factory, I had never seen this guy here before.

"My name is Neville." He told me, he spoke with a thick British accent and had his brown greasy hair slicked to the side. "I work on the ground floor. I manage employees and their well being at the factory."

"Yeah so?" I shrugged. "I'm vice manager, you have nothing to show off about." I used to be manager but five years ago I was replaced by this other guy for apparently eating too much of the factories product instead of actually managing the factory... Which I did not do... That much.

"I was not showing off." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "zip came to talk to you about your employee rate. Did you know that you have fired over twenty one employees already this year."

"Twenty two." I corrected him.

"I did say 'over twenty one'" He told me.

"Well you should have been more accurate." I smirked. "We don't need that kind of lazy behaviour in this factory."

"I'm not lazy." He retorted and I nodded. "Anyway, I just came to tell you that you're next assistant interviews are on Monday."

"It is Monday." I sighed.

"Next Monday." He replied and I frowned.

"I can't do without an assistant for a week." I yelled. "Who's gonna get me my doughnuts every morning?"

"Well them maybe you should have fired the last one." He smiled and stood up.

"I'll fire you." I threatened. "I have the power."

"You know..." He began and I was shocked that he was talking back to me after my threat. "I heard down in reception that they're worried about you. They think that you are incapable of holding a decision."

"I am." I said blankly. "I hate people."

"Yeah well, all I'm going to say is; choose your decisions wisely. You're next assistant may be your last." He nodded and then left the room before I could shout anything back.

"What a bitch." I muttered and threw my empty snacky cake packet in the trash. "No one messes with the Cartman and gets away with it. No one."

Hope pov

School was a drag, no wait, life was a drag. My mom was self-involved, annoying and over protective, my dad was always working apart from on weekends when he sat around being pathetic and I had four younger siblings who all annoyed the shit out of me. I knew my parents did not love me, I was an accident after all, unlike my other brothers and sisters who were all planned out. None of them were a mistake made in high school, the after product of ten bottles of vodka and a broken condom. This is what made me feel like shit, every day of every week, the fact that I wasn't even supposed to be on this planet.

My birthday was coming up next week, but mom or dad hadn't mentioned it once. I guess they probably didn't want to 're-live the experience', like they had to do every year. I was going to be fifteen then, fifteen, that was the age mom got pregnant with me. It was weird to think that she had even had a chance to get pregnant at that age, I knew grandma and I knew that she would have never let mom out anywhere easily. Mom was the same with me now, she wouldn't let me go to parties, drink, smoke, stay out after hours. But I still did it, she disobeyed and so I would too.

It never used to bother me as a child, I guess I never really understood. I was apparently a very independent kid though, particularly in New York, but that was probably because I spent the majority of my life hanging around with a bunch of twenty year olds who never had the sense to ensure I was having a proper childhood. I knew all the laws of sex at the age of five, along with every swear word in the book and the amount of times Kyle had babysat me and shown me porn which in his words was the new rendition of 'Finding Nemo', I could understand why I may be so forward nowadays...

"Hope? Hope Marsh? Hope?" I could hear the teacher repeating my name and so I put a stopper in my thoughts and turned my head to make eye contact with her.

"Yep." I sighed and she frowned at me.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" She put her hands on he hips. It was my first day of high school and it sucked along with the three other schools I had already managed to pull through. I actually attended two elementary schools, one in New York and one over here.

"I did..." I replied. "I said 'yep'"

"My previous question." She glared at me and her voice got more harsh. I didn't care how fierce she pretended to be, none of the staff at my schools ever scared me, it wasn't like they could hit you anymore. What's the worst they could do? Tell my parents? My parents who wouldn't give a shit? "I asked you what six hundred and thirty two times ninety four is."

"That's nice..." I sighed and began to doodle in my book again.

"See, you don't know the answer." She sniggered. "Stop being such a smartass and-"

"Oh you wanted the answer?" I looked up from my book, finally clicking on. "Oh the answer's sixty thousand and forty." There was a long silence whilst I made eye contact with the teacher, I still didn't know her name but I could see her cracking under the pressure.

"...Did you use grid method for that?" She gulped and I shook my head.

"I find that mental calculations are easier." I smiled and her eyes widened. She stared at me for a few seconds and then clapped her hands as if the last two minutes had not occurred.

"Ok, everybody, recess, off you go." She shrieked and I immediately stood up and kicked my chair out of the way. I forgot to mention that I was pretty clever, I wasn't being vain but when you say I was independent, a lot of my childhood when I wasn't hanging around with drunken adults I spent looking at revision guides and books. It was sad, but it was all I had back then.

I walked to my locker and began loading all my ink stained books into it.

"Guess who?" I felt a hand over my face and turned around, smiling.

"Reece!" I beamed and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, just thought I would come and see you." He shrugged. "How was class?"

"Shit." I laughed. "Teachers piss me off, the work's too easy and all th other students are retarded."

"Sounds fun." He nodded. "So... Do you have to eat lunch here or do you want to go into town?"

"Ha, I don't know but getting out of here sounds better either way." I explained and then he grabbed my hand and led me off down the corridor. Maybe my life wasn't all bad after all...

Kenny pov

"Ok, I need three number ones, the duck with sautéed potatoes one with steamed and two with boiled. Number forty six is up don't forget the almond and cherry dip." I yelled to my employees who were busy working away. It was lunchtime and the restaurant got very busy around this time of day. I now worked as head chef in 'Alejandro's, a restaurant in Denver, it was an amazing job and I was surprised I had done this well. In New York I had got a job in an Italian restaurant and had done a bit of work in 'City Wok' in South Park when we had moved back here, but that had been a drag, luckily when people realised my potential I was offered the job here and I loved it.

To be perfectly honest, me and Red were doing pretty well. We had great jobs, both well paid, a big house with two stunning and perfect children. When I was in elementary school and I sat on the roof of the town hall in my Mysterion outfit, this is the sort of future I would dream of. Or in high school, when I thought my parents never cared and I was as slutty as Cartman's kitty, this is the sort of thing I had been aiming for.

I saw my parents regularly, they were older now, my dad was in his sixty's and my mom in her fifty's. They still lived in the big house we had lived in when I was in high school and got a pretty good pension, although my mom still did modelling thanks to the plastic surgery store down the street; 'Tom's Rhinoplasty'. My sister Karen was a model too, she was a cover girl for Vogue right now and often went over to Britain and Milan for photo shoots. My brother Kevin, no one knew where he was, he had left home at the age of seventeen with one hundred and twenty dollars cash from our Auntie, that he had saved up all our life and told us he was taking the train to the furthest stop. I thought he was independent then, saving his money to spend it wisely, living life on the edge. However now I realise that there is probably a crack dealer, in one of the back streets of Nebraska, with one hundred and twenty dollars more than he had anticipated.

A lot of our families had moved away from South Park. Stan's sister Shelly was living in New Mexico, where she was working in a school for children with disabilities. After her teen years, she had suddenly changed persona, stopped beating up Stan and had her neck brace removed. This had made her a much nicer person and she had suddenly decided that she wanted to something that benefited others; and so she left for New Mexico. Kyle's brother Ike, was now living in Canada, where he was known as Sir Ike after helping the princess escape from a monster or some shit. He was a lecturer in a rich kids university and apparently spent a lot of time 'hanging out' with the King and Queen in Sheila's words.

"Kenneth, order number six is up." Rosa, one of my employees yelled. People generally shouted in here so they could be heard, it wasn't that we were all constantly angry.

"Order number six to table four." I read off my post it note. "Jamie, that's your table."

"On it." She shouted and carried the plates of food out of the kitchen door. I just loved their enthusiasm, it just didn't seem stressful here at all. I didn't know about anyone else, but my life since we have come back from New York has been like a dream, there was not one thing I would change. It was just perfect.


	3. Stress and Surprises

Chapter 3

Wendy pov

"Where the hell is she?" I yelled at Stan, who was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. He just shrugged and so I turned to continue staring out of the window. It wasFriday eveningand we had managed to survive the first week of the semester with only minimal arguments. However, this was about to change. "I told her half past eight." I went on at Stan. "Didn't I tell her half past eight?"

"Yes honey." Stan sighed and Hannah then entered through the kitchen door. She was carrying Belle and Harry was following close behind her.

"Mom, do we have spare diapers?" She asked me calmly. Hannah was the opposite of Hope, she was our nine year old daughter but acted like she was thirty herself. Seeing as Hope never helped out with any of the other kids, Hannah took it into her own to look after her siblings and was hands down the best behaved child we had. Or the only well behaved child...

"Yes sweetie, there's a new pack in the basement closet." I smiled at her, although I was still worried sick. "Dad will get them for you?"

"He will?" Stan looked up and I glared at him.

"Yes." I snapped and he immediately got up and left the room.

"Is Hope not back yet?" She asked me, walking over to let Belle look out of the window.

"No, it's an hour after her curfew and she won't answer her phone." I stressed and Hannah looked at me intently.

"She'll be ok." She reassured me. "Her phones probably out of charge and so she can't check the time or answer her calls." This would make sense actually, Hannah was a clever girl, but I was still worried. "Um, Harry wanted milk?" She asked me walking over to the kitchen unit and placing Belle down in her high chair.

"Yeah, just give him a bottle." I sighed, I couldn't be bothered to argue. She began preparing his bottle as I saw car head lights faintly in the distance. My heart began to pound and I watched as the car pulled up and Hope leapt out. She was smiling for once and I saw her wave goodbye to the driver as he pulled away. "Why is Hope getting a lift back with someone I don't know?" I questioned and Hannah walked over to join me at the window.

"Where?" She asked.

"He just pulled away." I told her, watching the car drive off in the distance and I heard the front door slam as Hope entered. Wow she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Hope?" I yelled as I walked into the hallway and I saw her running up the stairs.

"Oh mahn." She turned slowly to look at me. "What's up mom?"

"What's up?" I screeched. " You are an hour late. Where have you been?"

"Out." She shrugged, her attitude just made me angrier.

"Yes I get that." I snapped through gritted teeth. "Where have you been?"

"I was just hanging around places." Hope told me vaguely.

"What places?" I questioned.

"People's houses and shit." She shrugged and I stepped closer to her.

"Don't use that word." I warned her. "You've been to parties haven't you?"

"No." She replied blankly.

"House parties." I assumed and she sighed and walked towards me.

"So what if I've been to parties?" She yelled. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm nearly fifteen you know, or have you forgotten that seeing as you haven't mentioned my birthday once?"

"I know that it's your birthday on Tuesday." I sighed.

"Monday." She corrected and I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok but still..." I retorted. "Why didn't you just answer your phone? It would have at least made me less worried."

"You weren't worried about me." She snarled.

"Yes I was." I argued.

"No you weren't, you never are." Hope laughed. "The reason you don't want me to go out is because you don't want me to get knocked up like you did at my age."

"Hope!" I yelled and I was right in her face now. She was on the step above me and was almost as tall as me as it is so I felt quite over powered. "Stop throwing that in my face. You know that I love you, you know that I was worried about you and you know that it was an accident."

"Yeah an accident." She screamed. "That's what I am and always will be. I was a mistake, you didn't want me, you never needed me and so you don't love me mom. You never have and you never will. You could even remember the date of my fucking birthday, does that show that you care?" She finished then and I was left speechless. If I was honest, maybe I wasn't the most prepared for Hope's birthday, it had crossed my mind, but I hadn't bought her any presents or planned her a party yet, but that was because there was so much to do, there were five birthdays I had to remember, six including Stan's and having all the kids was so stressful, some things just passed me by.

Hope began to walk upstairs again, thinking she had won the argument, but I hadn't finished asking questions. "Who was the guy in he car?" I asked and Hope spun around slowly.

"What?" She replied, even though she had heard me.

"The guy in the car." I repeated. "Who drove you home?"

"That's Reece." She told me and my eyes widened.

"Reece?" I gulped, she didn't mean him when she said Reece was-

"My boyfriend." She answered, as if she could read my thoughts. "I told you about him."

"He drives a car." I stated and she nodded.

"Yes." Hope replied and waited for the next question.

"Well... How old is he?" I inquired and there was a pause then.

"...Eighteen." She gulped and for the first time she hadn't answered smartly. I could tell she was worried then, I could probably get through to her, but I didn't want to now, I would have this conversation another time.

"Go to your room." I whispered and she did what she was told, she turned and walked away. I heard her bedroom door slam, Stan then slowly began to appear from the living room, followed by Hannah and the other two. "Hannah, please go and put your brother and sister to bed and if you can, check Harvey is asleep." I told her and she nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

"Everything ok?" Stan asked me and I turned to him.

"We need to talk." I sighed and he followed me into the living room...

Bebe pov

Work was tiring, my new class was more hyper than ever, but it was the evenings that rejuvenated me after a hard day. I was now curled up on the couch with my husband and hot cocoa, watching cheesy cartoons. Kyle got home early from work nowadays, Stan let him off early so that he could be home when I got back. My morning sickness had calmed down now, I got a lot less of it when I got to four and a half months. I was almost at five now and I could tell my belly was rapidly growing. We didn't really talk about the baby, I guess we didn't really want to get too excited, we just talked about the pregnancy. We were still keeping the gender a surprise, I still wanted to find out when it was born... I think. I mean, knowing the gender wouldn't be too bad would it, most people knew and that way we could start planning the name and painting the room. No... We had decided to keep it a surprise and so that is what it would be.

I hadn't really thought about the whole birthing thing either, the thought just scared me. I had plenty of books on it and Wendy had given me all her old pregnancy magazines and Red gave me some books on labour. But I was just taking it one step at a time right now, I would start caring about that stuff at like six months?

"Are we still going to your mothers next week?" Kyle asked me and I gave a disheartened sigh. I had completely forgotten about that.

"...Mmm." I mumbled and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"You know we have to go and see her at some point." He told me. "We haven't been to visit your mom since the start of the pregnancy."

"I know..." I muttered.

"Besides, she'll probably want to see how you've... grown..." He added shiftily, I knew he hadn't wanted to tell me this.

"Oh trust me she won't." I laughed. My mom was one of those people who still wouldn't understand pregnancy even though she had been through it herself. I was pretty certain she would put me on a diet the second I walked through the door. My mom was divorced and had been for many years since I was in middle school. My dad never really lived with us, he often came to visit but had always lived in his own apartment in Denver, even though he had been married to my mom. I also had an older step brother, who I never saw anymore. He was from the marriage before my mom and dads and was eleven years older than me. My mom had got pregnant with him when she was nineteen and so he looked after me a lot before he left for college, when I was little. "You know she'll hate it."

"Well that's her problem." Kyle sighed and looked at me. "We have to go, we have turned down the last six visit requests."

"Yeah but..." I began.

"We'll just stop for a night and if things are really bad, we can leave." He negotiated. "But I'm sure everything will be fine. We have to visit my parents all the time and come on, that has to be worse."

"Yeah but you're not the one who's pregnant..." I pointed out, Kyle's mom Sheila could be awful. Last time we went round she wrote us a list of thirty mixed gender Jewish names and planned out the guest list and seating plan for the baby's Bah Mitzvah. We may not be stressing over what the baby will turn out like, but it's certain that Kyle's parents were looking forward to baby Abraham Mattithyhu Brovlofski-Stevens' Ceremony in Washington with the attendance of the King, Queen and Sir Ike of Canada... Maybe Kyle's parents were worse than mine. "I guess you're right." I gave in. It may be because it was both our parents first grandchild, both me and Kyle's siblings were away on work, much smarter than us and too busy to think about settling down, getting married or having kids.

"Oh and Lindsay Garrison dropped off a card earlier." Kyle remembered and pointed to the pink envelope on the mantelpiece. Lindsay's dad Herbert had died last year, two days after our wedding. He had been our elementary school teacher and the news reached us when we were on honeymoon in Florida, which had darkened our spirits a little. Lindsay was in her early twenties now, she had been adopted by Mr. Garrison when she was twelve, at some point when we were in New York. He had been attempting to leave South Park at the same time to become an 'actress' but when that went to hell, gave up and decided to become a father instead.

"Oh cool." I smiled and attempted to get up.

"I'll get it." Kyle grinned and grabbed the card from the mantelpiece.

"Ugh." I moaned. "I'm like a fat old woman."

"Well..." He joked and I glared at him. He often got in these moods, where he would make a joke out of everything and even though I knew it would be simpler to just play along, it pissed me off when his jokes contained anything about my weight. "I'm joking." He sighed and handed me the card. I ripped it open and read the front of the card:

'_Pregnancy; _

_You may feel sick_

_You may feel fat_

_You may feel bloated._

_But don't worry..._

_We can all see this too!'_

"Is this supposed to be funny?" I yelled, shoving it in Kyle's face and he shook his head.

"It's just a joke Bebe." He laughed. "It won't last long." I opened up the card aggressively and saw that there was another passage inside:

'_And though you may think it won't last long..._

_There'll always be the pictures!'_

I looked across to the other page of the card, where there was a collage of pictures of my pregnancy so far. All I saw was me looking fat or me throwing up in the street.

'_To Kyle and Bebe,_

_Best wishes for the future, take this as a joke!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Lindsay xx'_

"Ugh!" I yelled and threw the card across the room. I then collapsed on the couch and burst into tears.

"Bebe, stop." Kyle sighed and knelt down to my level. "Listen to me."

"I'm too fat." I whined and he shook his head.

"Babe, you're not fat." He looked into my eyes. "Everyone knows this, it's just a joke. If anyone carrying a three pound baby in their stomach, didn't look slightly bigger than normal, I'd be worried." He was right, I knew this and I knew I was over exaggerating about this thing way too much, but he also knew that this was me, I was like this and I always was going to be.

Red pov

"Daddy, come here!" I yelled and glanced at the twins' excited faces.

"What is it mommy?" Ruby asked me, her eyes bright.

"Ok." Kenny walked into the room and the girls sat up straight. "We have decided to book a holiday." He began. It was the first time we had booked a holiday outside this state since we had the kids and even I was excited.

"Where?" Scarlett yelled, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Sit down or you won't get to know." I warned her and she instantly sat back down.

"We are going to..." Kenny built up the tension, it was like when they announced the results on a TV show. "Disney Land!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The girls screamed, like on the adverts. I felt so happy now, it was just a great feeling to see them this excited.

"And we're going next week!" I exclaimed. "During semester break!"

"We're really going to Disney Land?" They chorused and me and Kenny both nodded.

"Yes but only good girls get to go to Disney Land." I told them. "So if you are a good girl, you need to lie down under your covers and wait for mommy to read you a story." They both began to get into their beds and Kenny winked at me before he left the room. Ruby and Scarlett shared the same bedroom, it was just a door down from ours and in the middle was the spare bedroom, the room guests would stay in if they came to visit. Not that they ever really did, we were a pretty normal family, we never received any visitors, though this was because all the people we really talked to, lived about thirty seconds away. Ruby and Scarlett were going to have separate rooms, but we put them together when they were babies and they always said since then that they preferred to share. They did argue sometimes but were generally really good friends.

Their room now, was surprisingly painted a dark shade of red, almost burgundy. It wasn't the sort of colour that a child's room would normally be painted and you may think we were forcing them into loving this colour, but they were the ones who picked it out of the catalogue, not us. I would be perfectly fine with their room being pink or blue or purple, the kind of colour all little girls have but I was glad they liked this one as it was after all, my favourite colour too. Me and Kenny's room however, was not painted red but instead was shades of cream and magenta, as orange was Kenny's favourite colour. This didn't bother me in the slightest, although I loved the colour red, it was nice to have a change sometimes.

"Ok, which story are we reading tonight?" I asked them and they exchanged glances.

"Tell us about Disney Land instead!" Scarlett yelped.

"But that will make you too excited before bed." I sighed.

"No it won't!" Ruby piped up. "Please?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I sighed again.

"Ok..." I gave in, even I wanted to talk about this. "Disney Land is a big theme park in California. There, lives many princesses and Disney characters and fair ground rides and lollipop stalls and a big castle."

"A castle?" Scarlett's eyes widened and I nodded.

"Princesses?" Ruby added.

"Yep and you'll get to meet them all." I smiled. "We're travelling to Disney Land by plane."

"Aeroplane?" Scarlett's mouth dropped open, she was more of a tomboy than Ruby and even though she had never been on a plane, she would never shut up about them.

"Yep." I beamed and I watched the smile creep across her face.

"But won't it be noisy?" Ruby panicked. "It won't crash will it?"

"Course it won't crash!" Scarlett got there before me. "It's safer up in the sky than it is on the road and yes it will be noisy and our ears may pop but that's the whole point!"

"...Yeah." I put in, surprised at Scarlett's knowledge on air transport. "It will be fun Ruby, I promise."

"Yeah it will be fun!" I saw Scarlett's eyes grow brighter. "An aeroplane, mommy you're the best!" I couldn't help but smile at this, I loved it when my kids said things like that, it just made me feel like I was doing a good job, but I couldn't take all the credit.

"Well, you'll have to thank daddy, he organised everything." I told them and they both beamed. "Now get some sleep, we don't want you to be tired tomorrow do we?"

"No mommy." They both shook their heads and buried themselves under their covers. I kissed them both on the forehead and then left the room. I stood by the door for a few seconds and heard their excited whispers about the news we had just given them and then walked downstairs.

"They excited?" Kenny smiled at me as I entered the living room.

"Sounds like it!" I told him and sat down on the couch next to him. "What you doing?" I stared at his iPad.

"Sorting out the boarding passes." He flicked through screens to show the aeroplane from a birds eye view. "We have these four here." Kenny pointed to four of the seats. "Extra leg room, get in!"

"Seriously?" I sighed. "Ken, please don't spend too much on this."

"I'm not!" He retorted and I raised my eyebrows. "Look, it's our first holiday in ages, the twins first time outside this state, it's worth it."

"Yeah but I don't want to go into financial trouble." I argued.

"We won't!" He replied. "Let's face it, we both have good jobs, good pay, our rent isn't expensive and we don't pay school fees. We have more than enough money."

"I know..." I trailed off, he was right; with him being head chef and the house being fairly small, we did manage our money very well. Compared to other families, I didn't mean to brag but we were doing really well...

**Author note:**

**Hey, just to let you all know, I'm sorry for my American vocabulary or knowledge if I get some of it wrong. I'm British, as much as I would love to visit America, I never have and so I actually know very little about it's culture. I apologise of some of my grammar does not coincide with the American grammar and doesn't refer to the type of language the characters in the book would be using. If there is something anyone would point out that I could change, for example; semester break? I don't even know if that exists! I know you have spring break and summer vacation but I don't know about the other stuff, if there is another name for it please tell me so I can correct myself? It would be a great help! Also thanks to; smarvin and mollanise for reviewing every time and reading every one of my books in this series! Thank you x **


	4. Semester Break

Chapter 4

Stan pov

It was semester break for the children and my office had closed for a week. This finally gave me a chance to hang out with my family for a few days, without being extremely tired and lethargic in the evenings. I wanted to plan something, everyone else was going out of town for a while; Bebe and Kyle were going to visit Bebe's mother in Colorado Springs for a few nights and Kenny and Red were taking their kids to Disney Land... When I said I wanted to 'do something', I wasn't thinking that extreme, our children were not as lucky as the McCormick's.

But we couldn't just sit at home all week, I had to give the kids something to do, even though I knew Hope wouldn't be sitting at home anyways, if it was up to her, she would be out permanently, if she hadn't been grounded.

I walked into the kitchen where Harvey was sticking his fingers in the toaster and Harry was jumping in the puddle of milk that was engulfing the kitchen tiles. These were our boys, weren't they lovely?

"Harvey, don't do that, you'll get a shock!" I yelled and managed to pull our seven year old out of the toaster. "And Harry, what are you doing? Why is there milk all over the floor?"

"It's raining milk, hallelujah, it's raining milk!" He sang and I shook my head.

"He was attempting to make himself a bottle." Harvey told me.

"Which resulted in you trying to become a piece of burnt toast?" I asked him and he hung his head.

"I did try to help him..." Harvey trailed off. "But then I thought that mommy would kill us for spilling the milk."

"...So you thought burning your fingers off would be the better option?" I stated and then turned to Harry. "Harry, you can't have another bottle, you had one this morning and we need to get you off them."

"But daddy I'm thirsty." He whined and I began to mop the floor with a kitchen towel.

"Then have some juice!" I suggested. "You can have it in a bottle if you want, it will be exactly the same."

"No it won't." He frowned. "Because it will taste like juice, not milk and I don't like juice."

"Well then what drink do you want?" I asked him, pouring myself a glass of juice.

"Milk." Harry argued and I shook my head.

"Anything but milk." I negotiated and I saw him think for a second.

"Smirnoff." Harry piped up and I spat the juice out onto the floor. "...See I'm not the only one who does that." He pointed to where the juice and milk were mixing and I turned to him.

"Where did you hear about vodka?" I asked him, Harry was still too young to go to school and the only people he socialised with outside the family were his friends at play group once a week, which he went to with Wendy.

"What's vodka?" He frowned, pronouncing the word wrong. "I said Smirnoff."

"Smirnoff is vodka." I sighed, here I was giving my kids a lecture in he values of alcohol. "Where did you hear about it?"

"Hope let him try some." Harvey piped up and I turned to him, my eyes wide.

"What?" I cried.

"She let me try some too." He told me. "And some WKD!"

"Why is Hope letting you try alcohol?" I demanded. "No, why does Hope have alcohol?"

"She got it off her boyfriend." Harry stuttered and I shook my head again.

"How long ago was this?" I questioned and the boys both shrugged.

"Like, a few weeks ago." Harvey guessed. "She's been drinking ages."

"I don't believe..." I started and considered calling Hope down now. But there was no point, she was already extremely pissed off with me and Wendy right now anyway. Besides, I had been planning to get the kids together and ask them what they wanted to do over the next few days, not argue with them. The next week was going to be quality time with my family, that meant no fighting and no falling out, whatever that takes. "MEETING!" I yelled, shocking Harvey and Harry slightly. "Boys go and wait I'm the sitting room, I need to talk to everyone."

"This isn't about what we just told you is it?" Harvey panicked. "Because we promised not to tell."

"No." I tapped him on the head and smiled. "No, this is some good news." I explained and they both ran into the living room.

I followed them and found that all of my family excluding Hope, was already in there. Wendy was sitting in the rocking chair with Belle in her arms, Hannah was on the couch and was immediately invaded by Harry who jumped on her lap and Harvey went to sit next to them. "I'm guessing we have no hope with Hope?" I couldn't help but smile at this, she didn't live up to her name at all!

"HOPE?" Wendy yelled and I saw the kids jump in shock.

"No." I heard her reply faintly.

"Hope, get down here, we need to have an important conversation." I bellowed.

"Is it about the cigarettes down the side of the toilet?" I heard her ask.

"...No." I exchanged glances with Wendy. "But we'll talk about that another time..."

"Is it about the empty beer cans in the trash?" She continued to question from her bedroom and I shook my head in despair.

"No." I sighed and looked at Wendy again. "Just get down here." I heard the sound of her bedroom door opening slowly and then the heavy, plodding footsteps down the stairs. Hope entered the living room wearing black jeans, a leather jacket and thick black eyeliner. She looked like she was about nineteen, not fifteen. The leather jacket we had bought her for her birthday, in the end we had just given her fifty dollars and let her go out and get what she wanted. Lucky for her, Reece had taken her shopping in his car and spent shit loads of money on her, winning her over yet again.

The boyfriend subject was something that still was not settled. Wendy obviously did not agree with her daughter dating an eighteen year old, a guy who drove a car and apparently now, bought her alcohol. Something I wasn't planning on telling Wendy any time soon. To be perfectly honest, until I realised this, I was alright with the whole three year age gap thing, I thought Reece might be quite a nice guy, I mean, he drove a car and spoilt her, at least someone was making her happy. However now, I had second thoughts.

"Sit." I ordered her, as if she was a house guest.

"I'm not a dog." She sighed, but sat down on the edge of the couch anyway, as far away from her other siblings as possible.

"Right." I clapped my hands, as if I was holding an actual meeting, like the ones I did at work. I saw Hope roll her eyes, but passed it by. "Seeing as we all have time off for a week and everyone else is taking a vacation. I figured we should have some fun."

"Yay!" Hannah, Harvey and Harry chorused.

"Ugh..." Hope chipped in and I glared at her.

"Now, there is seven members of the family and seven days of the week so I figured, we each get to choose what we do on a certain day so Belle-" I began and then cut off, Wendy raised her eyebrows at me. "And I forgot she's six months old, let's go to Harry."

"What?" He frowned, everyone looked really confused.

"What would you like to do this afternoon?" I asked him.

"Drink milk." Harry answered, looking at me blankly.

"Ok..." I sighed. "That's not really a fun family activity but we could go and see where milk comes from?"

"Oh God." Hope muttered yet again, but all the other kids started smiling.

"A farm?" Wendy suggested, finally chipping into the discussion.

"Yeah a farm!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Cows!" Harry yelled.

"No." Hope snapped and it went silent. "I am not going to a farm. Not with my family. Not today. Not ever."

"Hope." Wendy warned. "You agreed to do something with the family."

"No I didn't." Hope retorted. "I agreed to nothing, you dragged me out of my room and made me sit on the couch. I'm pretty certain none of that involved me agreeing to go to a stupid farm all afternoon."

"Ok, Harvey." I decided to ignore Hope's argument and move on. "What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Movies!" Harvey exclaimed and I nodded.

"Good idea." I told him and he grinned. "Tomorrow we will go to the movies."

"I'm not going to the movies with you." Hope sighed but I ignored her yet again.

"Hannah, what about Wednesday?" I turned to her.

"Swimming?" She suggested.

"That would be great." Wendy turned to me. "Theres a new pool opening in Denver."

"I'm on my period, I'm not going swimming." Hope piped up again and Wendy glared at her.

"No you're not, not for another week." She stated and Hope raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, so you forget my birthday but remember that?" Hope asked and Wendy shook her head.

"We are not having this conversation again." Wendy told her firmly.

"I'm not going out anywhere with the family." Hope continued to push her further.

"I'll give you twenty dollars if you do." I whispered through gritted teeth.

"Dude, no way." She laughed.

"Fourty." I negotiated, I knew I was doing the wrong thing but it was my only option.

"You can't bribe me!" She smiled sweetly, she was enjoying this, I could tell.

"Hope, go out with us for the next three days and I will let you go to that pool party on Friday." Wendy blurted out.

"Rachel's?" Her eyes brightened.

"...Yes." Wendy sighed.

"Done!" Hope enthused, so this is how we run our family, through bribery...

Kyle pov

"Just relax!" I laughed. "It will be fine. I promise." Our car pulled into North Lake Street and I drove slowly up the road. We were visiting Bebe's mom in Colorado Springs, supposedly for a few days, but at this rate, we'd be leaving after lunch! Bebe was well into five months now and unlucky for her, she seemed to have expanded overnight.

"Mmm." She mumbled and put her head in her hands. "This is the last time, I swear."

"What the last time ever?" I grinned. "You know she'll want to see you in hospital."

"No she won't." She sighed. "She won't remember the due date and even if we call her, she won't be that bothered. I doubt she'll make the trip."

"Wow..." I muttered.

"It's a good thing really." She shrugged. "If she did come, she'd try and force make-up on me and start taking pictures of the baby for pageant entries."

"Yeah..." I trailed off. We were both so unlucky, Bebe and me had always had the worst parents in South Park. I swear. "Maybe it's best if she doesn't show." Our car pulled into the large driveway of number one hundred and eleven North Lake Street. I had no idea how Mrs. Stevens could afford a house like this, she had been a model when she was younger, but as far as I remember, she had ever since been a housewife. I wasn't about to stress Bebe out though, she looked like she was about to be sick as it is. I was about to ask if she was ok when I saw a woman with bright blonde permed hair and hot pink dress that matched her shade of lipstick, running down the drive.

"It's my daughter, my beautiful daughter." She was yelling and I saw Bebe's eyes widen. I got out of the car and Bebe opened her door slowly.

"Hi... Mom." She sighed and waited to be plastered with kisses, leaving pink lip stamps all over her face. When she had finished greeting Bebe she turned to me and frowned.

"Are you the shofar?" She asked me and I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm... Kyle..." I told her shiftily and she clapped her hands.

"Oh Bebe, is this the latest one?" Mrs. Stevens prodded her harshly and Bebe shook her head.

"Mom..." She frowned. "Kyle's my husband... You came to our wedding."

"Oh..." Bebe's mom started nodding slowly. "Yeah I don't really remember that... Was it in Paris? In that bar? With the cute waiter?"

"...No." Bebe's voice became more high pitched and she looked at me in desperation. "It was in the South Park church."

"Oh..." Her mom droned, unenthusiastically. "Well anyways, let's go inside and Bebe I must say... It's a good job I've made salad for lunch." She began to walk off and me and Bebe stood there, watching her go, both open mouthed.

"This is like prison. You're taking me to prison." She shook her head and then followed me inside.

"I'm sorry..." I trailed off and hung her coat up on the hook by the door.

We then walked into the kitchen, where I saw my mother-in-law cooking at an open Aga, with big steel pots. The floor tiles were made of darkened granite, matching all the kitchen surfaces and the dining table was made of polished oak to match the ceiling beams. How did she afford this?

"Ok you two." She said, wandering into the living room and collapsing on one of the beige, squashy couches. Bebe sat down neatly on the other one and I sat down next to her. "How are things? What's going on?"

"Well... I'm pregnant." It was obvious Bebe had wanted to get that out as soon as possible, even though she had been telling her twice a month for the last five of them, plus the fact that her bump was now showing and so it would be hard for anyone to figure out.

"...What?". Her mom gasped and I rolled my eyes.

"Mrs. Stevens, she's been pregnant for five months." I informed her. "She has told you about ten times."

"...You can call me Petunia." She pointed out. "Or mom seeing as you knocked up my daughter. Or is it not yours?"

"It is his." Bebe looked angry now. "He didn't 'knock me up' and why would he call you that, that's not your name."

"It is now." She preened and I saw Bebe raise her eyebrows.

"Petunia?" She winced at the name.

"I got it changed." Petunia smiled. "Cute isn't it?"

"Not really..." Bebe muttered and there was a long silence. I was strongly regretting my decision on forcing her to come here. I was officially happy to agree with the 'never again' status.

"Dinner!" Petunia clapped and ran out of the room. I gave my wife an exasperated stare and she nodded back as if to say 'I told you so'.

"We're leaving after dinner." She told me as she walked out of the door and for the first time I didn't try to negotiate with her.

Kenny pov

"Attention customers of South Park airport." The speakers boomed out over the entire airport. "Flight sixty seven to Los Angeles, has now opened it's gate for boarding. Please could all passengers on this flight make their way to the gate after they have checked in. Thank you."

"Ok girls, that's us." I smiled and Scarlett began to jump up and down.

"Aeroplane, aeroplane, aeroplane!" She cried and Red put her hands on Scarlett's shoulders.

"Calm down Lettie." She laughed. "You may not be allowed on a plane of you are too hyperactive!"

"That's not a rule." Scarlett retorted, sticking her tongue out and Red shook her head at me.

"Ok, let's go." I picked up our hand luggage and they followed me out to the gate.

"Daddy, will the plane be noisy?" Ruby tapped me and stared up at me with big blue eyes.

"A bit, but you will hardly notice it." I told her and she frowned.

"Will it go fast?" She panicked. She looked so cute today, her little red pony tail was on one side and Scarlett's was on the other. They were both wearing their red parkas as well, which made a lot of people in the airport say things like; 'awh aren't those two sweet?' or 'I wish I had kids like those'.

"It does go fast." I replied. "But again, you hardly notice it."

"Does it go very high?" She asked again in her dreamy little high pitched voice.

"Oh sweetie." I sighed, patting her on the head. "You'll be fine, it will be fun and soon we will be at Disney Land, just think about that!" We were in the queue for boarding now, I showed our boarding passes to the flight attendant and then climbed the steps to the plane. Scarlett began tugging on my jacket in excitement as I found our seats. We had two on each side and Scarlett instantly ran to sit by the window, so I took the aisle next to her.

"You want to sit with Ruby?" I asked Red as she made her way towards us and she nodded.

"That would he the safer option!" She smiled and rolled her eyes at Scarlett, who was giggling to herself as the plane began to move. I got her belted up and Red secured Ruby's seat belt.

"Will we crash?" I heard Ruby asking her. "What if we crash?"

"Ruby we won't crash." Red smiled at her. "I promise we won't crash."

"If we crash." Scarlett's voice piped up. "Or anything goes wrong with the plane, there's a safety booklet in your seat pocket." She told her and Ruby frowned, Scarlett already had her booklet out and was identifying it carefully. "If there is a loss of oxygen, masks will fall above your head for you to put over your mouth and nose so you don't die."

"Die?" Ruby panicked and Red's eyes widened.

"Make sure your mask is secured first before helping your children." Scarlett read slowly, like she was the flight attendant, her fingers moving gradually over each word. I was amazed she could read this well at the age of five, I was also surprised she knew so much about planes, seeing as this was her first time. "Well that's a bit mean." She frowned at what she had just read.

"What if the wing falls off?" Ruby asked, looking at the wing out of the window and twirling her hair round her finger.

"It can't fall off!" Red exclaimed.

"If the wing goes faulty..." Scarlett yelled and I put my finger over my lips to quiten her. "Or any part of the plane for that matter, you will find a life jacket under you seat and you will have to jump if you are over water." She wasn't even reading the booklet now, but was looking Ruby in the eyes. "If you're over land, you have to slide down a chute thing from the aircraft."

"What?" Ruby stressed. "You have to go down a slide from this height?"

"Yep." Scarlett nodded and returned to looking out of the window, we were whizzing down the runway now and I was trying to ignore what was going on between the kids.

"What if we hurt ourselves?" Ruby cried, raising her voice as the engine was getting louder.

"You won't hurt yourself." Red explained. "We won't crash as it is!"

"But what if-" Ruby started but there was a sudden jolt then and her eyes widened. I looked out of Scarlett's window to see the plane slowly accending into the air.

"Weee!" Scarlett exclaimed, her face lit up.

"Ahhh!" Ruby yelled, covering her face and we were away, on our way to Disney Land and here was no turning back. Sometimes our twins could be so similar, but so different at the same time...

Cartman pov

Ok, it was a new day, a lousy new day at the cheesy poof factory. It was so unfair, Butters was off work as his office closed for the week, in fact, I seemed the only person in South Park who was still at work; everyone else was taking a holiday or time off with their families. My office was actually located in Denver, which was even worse as it meant I had to walk over the mountains every morning. Sometimes I stole one of the mobility scooters from wall mart, which made it easier to get to work as it meant I didn't actually have to do any exercise. It was Monday and today I had to hold the interviews for my new assistant... Yay.

"Hi, my names David, I'm here for my interview." A bald guy announced as he entered my office.

"Yeah, ok Dave, sit." I pointed to the chair the opposite side of my desk and he looked quite surprised but sat down anyway. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh no... I just didn't realise you were Mexican." He told me and I frowned.

"What?" My eyes narrowed and I felt anger bubbling up inside of me.

"Your accent." He pointed out. "It sounded Mexican."

"Dave." I sighed. "Let's get this straight. I am not Mexican, I never was Mexican and I never want to be Mexican, got that? Good."

"Um ok..." David frowned. "So... We're your parents Mexican?"

"...The door's there Dave." I whispered. "Thanks for stopping by." Dave slowly got up, still looking confused and left my office silently. This is why I sacked all of my assistants, because they were all crap and rude.

"Hi, I was told to come here for the assistant interview?" A young looking woman walked into the room, she looked fairly qualified, organised, confident... But she was ginger so I wasn't sure.

"Yeah sit down, what's your name?" I sighed.

"Daisy." She told me.

"Right Daisy, why do you think you would be good for this job?" I droned.

"I think I would be good for this job because I feel I am punctual, therefore I would get to work on time, I am organised and would get things done and I am very passionate about this area of work." She explained and I frowned.

"You're passionate about cheesy poofs?" I asked.

"Of course." She laughed and I cocked my head to one side, she was a very slim girl, you wouldn't have thought she had much experience in maize snacks, she wasn't big boned like me.

"Sing the song." I ordered.

"What?" She exclaimed, looking quite uncomfortable.

"If you really love cheesy poofs, sing the song." I demanded, she looked quite taken aback but took a deep breath in.

"...I love cheesy poofs," Daisy sang in a wobbly voice. "You love cheesy poofs, if we didn't like cheesy poofs, we'd be... Lame." She finished and I smiled, she was good.

"Well Daisy, I must say that was excellent." I congratulated and she beamed, looking quite relieved.

"Really?" She sighed.

"Yes, I have quite a few more people to see today but I'm pretty sure they are all extremely shit and ugly so I'm pleased to tell you, I think you have it in the bag." I explained and she smiled.

"Oh thank you." She replied, looking slightly surprised. "I'll be waiting for your call." She told me and then left the room after shaking my hand. She was good, now I just had to make my way through the other lousy interviews and then I was done.

"Hi I'm here for the interviews." A Mexican guy walked into my office.

"I'm afraid you didn't get it." I burst out. "Please don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Umm..." He paused and I glared at him.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled and he vanished from my office, screw making my way through, I was done for the day. I pushed my chair under the desk and exited through the fire escape. "There are too many minorities, in my factory..." I sang quietly, this marked the end of another shit day at the cheesy poof factory.

**Author note:**

**Just to say (again) if anyone is offended by the content of my books please tell me, the story is based around the characters point of view and has nothing to do with my opinion of things! Just trying to build in Cartman's character, thank you!x**


	5. Perfect

Chapter 5

Hope pov

"Are you actually serious?" I raised my eyebrows. "You really think I'm going?"

"You said you would!" Mom exclaimed, it was Tuesday and seeing as the fucking farm hadn't been open yesterday, we had switched it with the movies and so yesterday afternoon I had been dragged to see 'Despicable Me 2', which had not been fun or interesting in the slightest. Especially when I saw Nancy, my enemy from the tenth grade, who was now going out with my ex; Jordan.

"I thought you were just on about one activity." I replied. "That's why I went to that shitty movie yesterday."

"Hope. Watch your language please." Mom warned.

"Well I'm not going." I retorted and I heard her sigh, I was a handful, I knew that but my parents deserved it.

"Fine." She snapped. "You go today and I will let you stay out an hour later than your curfew on Friday."

"Two hours." I replied.

"One and a half." Mom negotiated, I knew I would come home hours after the curfew anyway so I didn't know how this was helping anything.

"And thirty dollars." I pushed and her eyes widened.

"Thirty dollars?" She yelped. "What? Why? No!"

"Do you want me to go today?" I asked sweetly.

"...twenty." Mom sighed and I thought about this for a second.

"Twenty five and done." I finalised and she paused for a second.

"Fine." She shrugged, clearly fed up of arguing. "Go and get in the car." I leapt off the bed and ran down the stairs. I really knew my way around my parents, life was easy when you knew how to cheat at it.

The car journey was like hell, or worse. Mom was yelling directions at dad, who was disagreeing and so it took us an hour longer. Harry was screaming that he wanted milk, Belle was crying for no apparent reason because anything Hannah tried to do it would not work. Harvey said he felt sick and then kept blowing his nose by me and I got pissed off because my magazine got ripped in half. Finally though, we were here, although I didn't really mean 'finally' because that sounded like I wanted to be here.

I stepped out of the car and automatically got one of my new spiked lace up boots stuck in the mud. "Ew!" I cried as I pulled it out, but clearly, no one was listening.

"Ok kids, wellies on!" Mom shouted and Hannah and Harvey immediately went to change their shoes, Harry needed some helping and I stood there, leaning up against the car, waiting for the-

"Hope?" Mom called.

"No." I replied and she walked around the car to see me.

"Put your wellies on." She ordered, as if she was actually mocking me.

"No." I repeated.

"You know the deal." She sighed and I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah I do." I nodded. "The deal was; I get twenty five dollars and a time extension if I go to a farm with my family. There is nothing about a clothing change thrown in there."

"Hope." Mom retorted.

"Yes." I smiled sweetly again, it was just my way of being pushy, without her blaming me for being rude.

"...you don't want to ruin those boots Reece bought for you." She pointed out, wincing at his name.

"I don't think it will matter." I shrugged. "He believes me about anything, if I say it was your fault, he will just beat you up and then buy me some more." I explained, mom looked quite intimidated by this but crossed her arms to cover it up.

"I'm not scared of your little boyfriend." She argued.

"Little?" I laughed and she glared at me.

"Put your wellies on." She demanded.

"No." I replied.

"Put them on." Her voice became harsher but I still shook my head.

"No." I over pronounced the word and she gave another sigh.

"Hope." She whispered aggressively. "Put your wellies on and I will give you ten dollars on top of the twenty five you already have."

"So thirty five? Can you not do maths?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't push me." She warned and I smiled.

"Done." I replied and skipped over to the car boot where I swapped my heeled boots for my waterproof ones. I was glad my parents had put in the ones I actually liked and not the 'Dora the Explorer' ones grandma Testaburger had bought me for Christmas. These wellingtons were black with chains hanging down from each one, they had skulls engraved in silver lining across the hem of the boots as well, which I thought was pretty cool. Jordan had actually bought me these for my birthday last year, but I wasn't about to let that put me off, after all, anything was better than 'Dora the Explorer'.

"Ok let's go and have some fun!" Dad preened and I rolled my eyes. Fun? When would my brothers and sisters grow up and realise that this was not 'fun'. Fun was going out to parties with your boyfriend, making out, smoking, drinking, staying out until late and bending the rules, being a rebel. That was what being a teenager was about, that was what 'fun' was. For the record, before people completely misjudged me, I had never had sex, I was still a virgin and I was proud to be. I wasn't about to follow in my mothers footsteps, even if sometimes I did act like a rebel, bitch, slag, whatever those eighth grade kids wanted to call me. Reece never pushed me into anything either, he never asked me for sex, pictures, blow jobs like my other ex boyfriends, I guess that's why I ripped he entire page out with Jordan in the end. Who knows? Maybe I will have sex with Reece someday but when I did, if I did, I knew I would protect myself, I wasn't going to pull a mom and get knocked up the first time I fuck a guy, because I knew what that child would feel like when it grew older, constantly feeling like no one cared, like they were a worthless piece of shit.

"Oh look, pigs!" Hannah clapped her hands, I rarely saw her acting like a child, nowadays she seemed to act like some sort of nanny to the other kids, acting extremely mature for her age. Mind you, I guess you could say that about me, but in a different manner...

"Oh and look Harry, here's the cows." Dad pointed out, as we neared a stable full of cattle. There were cows in South Park, in fact we were famous for them, our town held an annual 'Cow Day' every year so I don't know why we didn't just go and see the ones five minutes from our house if that's all Harry was interested in. I heard Harry squeal when he saw he cows, Hannah lifting him up to see the animal being milked, but I wasn't interested in the animal, I was interested in the person milking it.

"Reece?" I cried and all of my family turned to look at me, along with my boyfriend.

"Hope?" He frowned and dropped what he was doing to walk over and see me. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I laughed. "I'm visiting with my family... Unfortunately."

"I work here." He sighed, looking quite disheartened.

"Work here?" I repeated, scrunching my nose up.

"Only for a couple of days, during semester break." He nodded. "Just to get some more cash, you know."

"Oh... Cool I guess." I shrugged and looked at my family who were all staring at Reece open mouthed.

"Not really..." He sighed. "It's a bit..." I saw him stare at my family and so I put in the word for him.

"Shit?" I raised my eyebrows and he nodded, surprised at how open my language was around my family.

"Yeah... So you still on for tonight though?" He asked and it was my turn to look disappointed then.

"I'm grounded." I pointed out and he bit his lip.

"Oh yeah, you told me." He replied. "Oh well, maybe a night next week then-"

"It's fine, you can go." I heard mom pipe up and I turned to look at her.

"What?" I spluttered, had I heard her correctly?

"You can go out tonight." She repeated and my eyes narrowed.

"Ok..." I muttered, waiting for some sort of negotiation, but there wasn't one. "Tonight then." I turned back to Reece and he nodded.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at seven." He smiled and then kissed me on the lips. I would be bothered that my family were watching me kiss an eighteen year old guy at any other point in time, but right now, I didn't give a shit.

"Bye." I waved as he went back to work and I wandered back over to my family. "Ok... What is going on?"

"Wow Hope!" Mom's eyes brightened, when we were out of earshot from Reece.

"Wow what?" I replied, unenthusiastically, although right now, I guess she wasn't the worst person on Earth

"Him!" She pointed over to where Reece was shovelling hay and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked.

"He's... Nice." She told me and I knew she didn't just mean nice as in personality. She may be my mom but I think anyone would admit that Reece was hot. He was tanned, with dark hair, dark eyes and he was working without his shirt on which revealed his six pack. My boyfriend looked like one of the guys on the 'Abercrombie and Fitch' commercials, even I was slightly surprised I managed to pull him, if I'm perfectly honest.

"I know." I preened, smiling slightly to myself, but I covered it up, I was supposed to be having the worst day ever, but I guess right now, things were looking up... Slightly!

Bebe pov

"Bebe, we need to leave soon!" Kyle yelled up the stairs whilst I was stressing over my appearance in the mirror. After managing to escape from my mothers after lunch, we were now back home, the day after and had booked another hospital appointment to have my six month sonogram. I technically was not six months yet, I still had a week to go, but because of work and everything, there would be no time to do it next week.

"Coming!" I cried and then tore myself away from the mirror. I was seriously thinking about taking all of them down, it wasn't helping my confidence in the slightest. I reached the bottom of the stairs and Kyle grabbed his car keys from the bowl.

We didn't talk much when we were on our way to the hospital, I guess we both got pretty nervous when it came to the sonograms, seeing as it was our first child, we didn't know whether anything could go wrong easily. It was only a five minute drive from our house to 'Hells Pass Hospital' anyway, so we didn't have too long to wait. The name also didn't make me feel any better, it had stayed 'Hells Pass' since I was a kid and I had never really known why.

"Ok, we're here." Kyle pulled into a space and stopped the engine. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." I replied, sounding confident as I got out of the car. We walked slowly to the big double doors, this was the hospital where Wendy and Red had had their kids, where Kyle had gone when he had collapsed in tenth grade, after a big shock with his dad. I remember coming here as a kid when there was an outbreak of chicken pox, I had only had it mildly, but Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny had had it quite badly. I also remembered Kenny coming here on additional occasions, in fact I vaguely remember him coming here almost once a week when we were in elementary school, but I couldn't remember why... Maybe he had had some sort of long term illness or problem, who knows? I was pretty sure he didn't have it anymore, he never visited the hospital nowadays.

"Hi, Bebe Stevens-Broflovski, I'm here for my six month sonogram at three O'clock." I explained when I reached the front desk and the receptionist instantly checked her computer.

"Yep, take a seat over there and I will call you when Dr. Jameson is ready." She smiled and I thanked her then went to go and sit in the waiting room.

"Sorted?" Kyle asked me whilst flicking through a pregnancy magazine.

"Yep." I frowned at him. "What are you reading?"

"A magazine." He told me, clearly engrossed in what he was reading.

"On pregnancy?" I sighed and he nodded.

"Yeah, did you know that during pregnancy, you're hair turns green at the roots and stays like that afterwards?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I grabbed my hair in panic. "Where does it say that? I didn't know this!"

"I'm joking!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes, releasing my hair from my grip.

"That's hilarious sweetie." I took the magazine from him and swapped it with another called 'Father To Be'. "But this is what you should be reading."

"Yeah and you should be reading stuff too you know." He put the magazine down to look at me. "You're almost six months and you haven't read a thing on labour or induction or Braxton Hicks."

"What's 'Braxton Hicks'?" I asked, looking worried.

"False contractions." He mumbled and I shook my head.

"What?" I yelped. "How do you know about this?"

"Because I read!" He smiled and pointed to the magazine he was just reading that was now lying on the table.

"We should get some of those classes sorted out that your mother suggested." I sighed, changing the subject slightly.

"Lamaze classes?" He looked up and I nodded. "Now you're thinking."

"You said we weren't going to think." I pointed out, sulkily.

"I said we wouldn't talk about it too much up until five months." Kyle corrected me. "We've left it a month late we can't leave it forever. I mean let's face it, you're pregnant and we're gonna have a child, what are we going to do? Leave it until you start having stomach cramps and then get the books out?" He had a point, I knew we had to do something, the thought just scared me.

"Bebe Stevens to room three please." The speaker boomed out and Kyle helped me up. We made our way down the corridor to room three and gave a quiet knock before we entered. This was our usual room and our usual doctor, the walls were white, the bed sheets were white, her clothes were white, it just seemed a bit plain to me.

"Hiya you two."Dr. Jameson smiled. "How you holding up Bebe?"

"Um, ok I guess." I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Ok, any discomfort?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Nope." I replied.

"Any kicking yet?" The doctor questioned.

"No, not yet." I sighed.

"Ok and any painful gas?" She continued to ask me whilst making notes on her clipboard.

"Ew, no!" I exclaimed, immaturely and Kyle raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ok then." She nodded and walked over to her computer. "Kyle, is everything ok so far?"

"I think so." He replied. "I think it's just a case of knowing what we have to do now."

"Well if you need any information, there's leaflets in reception." She told him.

"Actually, we were looking at Lamaze classes." Kyle mentioned. "Do you know where we can find out more about that."

"Oh yes well, we do hold some here at the hospital, every Thursday evening." She explained. "Or we have a baby centre that has just opened in Denver, it shouldn't be a very long drive, maybe twenty minutes or so and that is apparently very good."

"Oh cool." Kyle nodded, it annoyed me how he seems so educated in this stuff, clearly he had been researching without me. "Maybe we will try out the ones here on Thursday and if it's any good, we'll try the Denver ones."

"Yeah..." I put in, just so it didn't look like I was completely out of it.

"Ok, you want to get on with the sonogram then?" She asked and I nodded, lying down on the bed. I had done this several times over that last few months and so I knew what it was like and what you had to do. Doctor Jameson applied the gel and began to move the scanner around my belly. I saw a black and white image appear on the computer screen, I never got this, I could never really make out the shape of the baby, but Kyle looked relieved so I guess everything was ok. "Here is your baby." She pointed to the screen and I saw a shape the size of a potato floating around. "It looks happy and healthy, I think you're doing very well."

"Really?" I sighed, relief swept over me. "Thank God."

"Nervous were you?" She smiled. "Don't worry, people generally are with their first." She turned the computer screen off and handed Kyle a disc. I knew that was a recording of the sonogram, Kyle's parents always wanted to see it. "Um..." She began as she wiped the gel gently off my stomach. "I'm guessing you still don't want to know the gender?" She picked up her folder and my eyes widened, this was something I really wasn't sure about. I desperately wanted to know whether we were having a boy or a girl. I wanted to start buying it toys and clothes and painting it's room, I could start deciding names and practice calling them down for tea. Weird, but that was me for you.

"No we want it to be a surprise thanks." Kyle nodded and looked at me.

"Er... Yeah a surprise..." I trailed off and he smiled, I pushed the thought out of my head and focused on something else. "Um, honey, I'm thirsty could you get me a soda from the machine outside please?" I asked, my throat was dry after the panic.

"Yeah sure." He nodded and wandered out of the room. I saw Dr. Jameson begin to pack up her things and I sighed. The thought came creeping slowly back to me, what if I knew but Kyle didn't? I mean, he would never know, I could just say I was surprised when it was born, that I had never known. That way I could decide on names, buy clothes but keep them hidden. I could tell my class, get them to suggest names, see if I liked any of them. I was so hyped for this, but I couldn't... could I?

"Doctor?" I blurted out and she turned to look at me.

"Yes Bebe is everything ok?" She asked and I opened my mouth and then closed it again.

"Yeah um..." I bit my lip. "...I was just wondering about those... Braxton Hicks things." I covered. "When do they usually come?"

"Well not every woman gets them but normally at about seven to eight months." She explained. "I suggest if you feel anything you visit the hospital to get checked up but I shouldn't worry yet."

"Ok thank you." I nodded.

"Is that everything, I have to get to Denver but if there's anything else?" She asked.

"Er... No." I smiled and she nodded then began to leave the room. "Wait!" I cried and she turned around slowly.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I blurted out yet again and she looked shocked.

"...I thought you wanted it to be a surprise." She stated, frowning.

"I... Kyle does." I sighed. "Please can you just tell me and he can wait."

"Are you sure?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." I nodded, what was I doing? I didn't want to know did I?

"It's a girl." She revealed before I could stop her.

"A girl?" I repeated and she smiled.

"Yes." She nodded and then Kyle walked in, holding my soda.

"Everything ok?" He muttered, looking at my half shocked, half excited expression.

"Yeah yeah everything's fine." I gulped.

"I'll see you two next month." Dr. Jameson waved before she left and I was left with my husband.

"Thanks." I accepted the soda and cracked it open. In a way, I felt bad, why had I done that? Would Kyle find out? Would he be angry? But on the other hand I didn't even care, inside I was bursting, I was having a girl, this was the best feeling ever...

Red pov

We had arrived in Disney Land late last night and so we had not had any time to explore. Today though, the kids had been up early this morning, jumping on our beds in excitement and so now here we were, heading out of the hotel, Ruby and Scarlett talking excitedly about the day to come...

"What do you want to do first girls?" Kenny asked them.

"Rides!" Scarlett yelled and Ruby jumped up and down at the thought. How she had thought the plane was scary and yet she was up for a one hundred foot roller coaster was beyond me. Of course, I wasn't going to let them go on rides that big, this may be an exciting vacation, but I wasn't that irresponsible. Once we were out in the big courtyard, the theme park was a lot bigger than on the website. There we're tons of rides, all in which had long queues, thankfully Kenny had also got us 'fast passes' which meant we got to skip the lines. There were also many stalls selling doughnuts and candy floss and toys you could win. Princesses from the movies circled the theme park in full character, wearing their long dresses and tiaras with style. I could see Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White but not the princess I knew the girls would be looking for; Ariel.

Obviously, the red hair was what attracted them to 'The Little Mermaid', I couldn't help but think that they looked like mini mermaids as well. When they were three, I had bought them each one of the emerald mermaid tails to dress up in. The tail had also come with a red wig but obviously we did not need that. Eventually though, Scarlett's tail had been ripped and Ruby had lost hers at school when she took it in for show and tell. It was destined to happen, it was our twins we were talking about, everyone said they were 'perfect', I guess compared to Wendy's family we were pretty organised but no one could be perfect, could they?

"Mommy can we go on the spinning tea cups?" Ruby asked me sweetly, pointing to the spinning brightly colored mugs.

"Of course honey." I replied and they raced over to the ride. Kenny showed our pass and we zipped to the front of the queue. Somehow, I got dragged into going on the ride with my family, I could pretend that I didn't, but I actually quite enjoyed it. It reminded me of the days when I would go to the South Park fete with my friends and Wendy, Bebe and me would whizz around on waltzers or the helter skelter. I missed those days, now it was just about competition between us, trying to have the best job, house, kids, life. Though, you could argue that we were competitive back then, particularly between Bebe and Wendy. I was never interested in being especially pretty or popular though, I guess that was probably why I was never really noticed.

My thoughts were interrupted by Scarlett's constant poking and Ruby's squeals. "Mommy, it's Ariel, the little mermaid!" I heard Scarlett yell and I turned to look. Sure enough, there was their favourite Disney Princess, with her long red hair and emerald, shimmering mermaid tail. When the ride finally came to a halt, both girls jumped straight out of the tea cup and ran over to where the poor woman in costume was standing.

"Ariel, Ariel!" Ruby was yelling and my eyes widened as they ran off. I watched as they ran up and hugged her, the photographer began taking photos of them and Scarlett and Ruby did a great job of posing for the photographs. When I finally caught up with them, along with my husband, I noticed a man and a woman in smart suits each holding a briefcase and a clipboard, pointing to my kids and talking to each other hurriedly. When they wandered over to where they were standing I thought it was about time I did some responsible parenting and so I followed them over.

"Hi, are your these girls' mother?" The woman asked me and I frowned.

"I am yes." I replied and they both smiled.

"Ah, the red hair gave it away!" The man laughed.

"Mommy they're from a magazine!" Scarlett told me.

"And they want us to be in it!" Ruby added and I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Girls, I don't think that these people want you to be in a-" I started.

"It's true." The man told me and I turned my head to look at him.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Well there must be some mistake, I don't think-"

"They are very unique children." The woman explained. "The hair colour is lush, so original and... red."

"Not to mention their personality in front of the cameras." The man added, pointing to the photographer. I was confused, really confused, and clearly they could see it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kenny asked when he walked over, sipping a coffee.

"Um..." I mumbled. "These guys are from a magazine and they want Ruby and Scarlett to be in it... I think."

"Ruby and Scarlett?" The man repeated.

"Wow what original names!" The woman smiled at them. "And so fitting with the image."

"Yeah we're kind of... Obsessed with that colour in our house." I told them, hastily.

"Ok, well look, let us start over." The man suggested. "I am Sergio and this is Clara."

"Hi." Clara waved at both me and Kenny. "We are from a magazine called 'Unique'. I don't know whether you've heard of it-"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "I read that all the time, apparently it's a big hit."

"Yeah, apparently so." Sergio shrugged. "It's all about individuality, having a different fashion sense to everyone else, basically, what makes you, you."

"So..." Clara beamed. "We just asked Ruby and Scarlett here if they wanted to be our new cover girls, for this season at least."

"Yeah yeah yeah!" They both began to chant as they jumped up and down.

"Huh!" I spluttered. "Are you kidding."

"No, these girls are perfect." Sergio laughed. "The theme of individuality runs right through them, plus they look like... Mini mermaids!"

"Mini mermaids!" Clara repeated. "That's excellent." She made a note on her clipboard as I stood there in shock. I could not believe this, was it really happening? Two people from 'Unique' magazine wanted my kids to be their cover girl?

"So you up for this?" Sergio asked us both and I exchanged looks with Kenny.

"Yeah!" We both nodded in unison.

"Great." Clara exclaimed. "We just need a few details."

"Ok." Kenny nodded replied.

"Which state are you from?" Clara asked.

"Colorado." I replied instantly and she jotted this down on her clipboard.

"And your town?" She continued to question.

"South Park." I answered and her eyes widened.

"Wow, the mountain town?" She exclaimed and I nodded. "This is just perfect."

Kenny continued to give details such as phone number and the kids health details as I stood there in awe. Our twins were going to be cover girls, in a magazine, which I had read every issue of since I began working in fashion. I watched Ruby and Scarlett skip back off to Ariel holding hands and singing; 'we're gonna be cover girls'! They were going to be cover girls... I know I said this too often but, could life get any better?


	6. Dealing With Hope

**Chapter 6**

**Wendy pov**

It was the last day of semester break. Our week has been filled with 'fun filled' activities that Stan had planned and Hope had hated. I had tallied up each day of rewards for her and found out that I owed her one hundred and twenty five pounds, a new pair of biker boots and a time extension until one in the morning at Rachel's pool party tonight. I didn't know who 'Rachel' was, and I was pretty sure I didn't want to meet her and the party may sound like some kids fun and game pool party, but I wasn't that stupid, I knew her parents would be out and the pool would, by the end of the night, be filled with sick instead of water.

Sometimes I felt like my mother, I mean, I wasn't forcing Hope to become the next woman president or something like she did but, I remembered back to the days when I was in high school, when my mom used to ask me questions as I left the house. Every time I went out with Stan it would be; "Now Stanley, don't take my daughter out of town, don't be wandering the streets with her when it's dark. Make sure you have enough cash to pay the bill at the restaurant. Try not to spoil Wendy otherwise she'll never learn to do anything for herself. Make sure if you get into any car with my daughter, you know them well. Oh and..." It would go on, until I managed to escape. But I wasn't like hat was I? I had never met Reece, I hadn't had a chance to yell at him, tell him what he could or couldn't do with my daughter... Not that I wanted to. Besides, I wasn't the best example of a mom really was I?

I just didn't know how to deal with Hope right now; she was just so rebellious and seemed to get all these ideas in her head. If only she knew how I had actually felt when she was born, the desperation I had to keep her, the fact that we could have sent her away to an adoption agency, that couple who wanted children and eventually got them without our help. I loved Hope with all my heart, but she just didn't realise this, she thought 'accident' meant unwanted, unloved but if I'm honest, if I'm really honest, I think I might love her more than my other children. No I didn't just say that, no mother said that. But she was my first wasn't she? And I remembered telling Stan that; 'now that we get to keep this one, I'm not having anymore', well that didn't work out. I guess me and Stan just took life slowly until Hope got to the age of six, a year after we moved back from New York, after we got married. Then we thought we had to do something, that couldn't be it and so we had Hannah and Harvey, because we wanted a boy and then somehow, we got the idea Harvey would be lonely being the only boy, so we had yet another child and luckily, Harry was a boy as well.

Belle? Belle wasn't meant to happen, but Stan and I had told each other that we would never tell her this, we would never tell anyone that she was a mistake as well. We didn't want her to turn out like Hope is now, completely washed up in thought, rebellious, hurt, pushing the boundaries because of what people had told her. When we had lived in New York, she was the sweetest little girl, all our friends had loved her and she was so cute and funny and bright. Well she was clever now. But either way, she had known she was an accident right from about the age of three. When we had just left college and I let Kyle tell her a 'bedtime' story. But she had never let the thought bother her, I guess until we had the other kids. She was fine with Hannah, I assumed that she had felt lonely and so a little sister would have cheered her up a bit. And it did, she was great with Hannah when she was a baby, just like what Hannah is like with the rest of them now. It was when we continued that she went insane, I have no idea why, maybe that we were trying to 'replace her' or something, pushing her out of the way by having more kids. Whatever she thought, it was a lie, I loved Hope, I had since the start no matter what.

I had to push the thought out of my head right now anyway, I was going round to Bebe's tonight, just the two of us to catch up. I never really got to do this anymore, life was so hectic, I often dropped Hope round there as Bebe seemed to be the only person Hope would actually trust and think was 'cool', but she was my best friend, she always had been, forgetting the few little... Fall outs we had had along the way.

I glanced in the mirror, I was wearing a slim fitting silver dress and silver sandals to match. I frowned at my figure, I was still slim, but not as slim as I had used to be. I guess that's the problem with having five children, you still kind of keep the tummy after it. Either way, I would try and eat just salad this week, get my weight to drop a bit. I could actually try to diet now; in between kids I had tried all sorts of weight loss programmes but obviously when I got pregnant again, it kind of defeated the purpose. But I was certain there was a point now, I wasn't having anymore children, for definite...

**Bebe pov**

I laid the snacks out on the table and admired my work. I may be pregnant but I wasn't going to let that stop me from staying away from fatty foods. The baby craved it of course, it was horrible, like when I walked past a KFC the other day and smelt the chicken. But I couldn't, I just couldn't, for years I had worked never to gain weight, to eat healthily all my life and here I was, popping out of my clothes like a beached whale.

The doorbell went then and I attempted to run and answer it. That was difficult when you were carrying a rock in your tummy. "Hey!" I smiled as I answered the door, hugging Wendy tight. I hadn't seen her properly in ages.  
"Hi, how you doing?" Her blue eyes brightened when she saw my stomach.  
"Ugh." I moaned, she was my best friend but she was the person I least wanted to show my figure to. We had always competed to be the best, most popular, slimmest. I had watched her go through it five times, secretly loving it, knowing I was thinner than her but now it was me and I could tell you, it was not fun. "Ok I guess."  
"Well you look great." She smiled and I nodded slowly, I knew she was lying.  
"Yeah well, come in anyways." I told her and shut the door behind her. "You look great too by the way." I threw in, even though I envied her greatly, standing there in her slim fitting silver dress. Although, I couldn't help but notice her tummy, which hadn't completely gone down after having Belle... Clearly.  
"Thanks." She replied as she entered my living room. "So..." She collapsed on my couch and I sat in the arm chair. I was used to her being confident in my house, she had been here countless times, ever since she used to come for tea after kindergarten. This was my mothers old house, she had handed it down to us when she moved away from South Park, which was good because we didn't have rent, even though it was kind of small.  
"How's the family going?" I asked before she could question me about pregnancy.  
"It's... Ok I guess." She sighed and I frowned.  
"That doesn't sound good." I raised my eyebrows, biting into a bread stick.  
"Yeah well, it's just a bit stressful you know?" She explained. "Belle cries a lot, Harry has this addiction to milk, Harvey is just pathetic, Hannah is amazing with the kids and a great help but just doesn't look like she enjoys it and Hope is just... Hope..."  
"...Addiction to milk?" Was the first thing I could question.  
"Yeah like Tweek's addiction to coffee used to be." She shrugged.  
"What you mean he twitches because of it?" I frowned.  
"Well, no just craves it." She sighed.  
"Oh trust me, I know enough about cravings right now..." I trailed off, I had thrown myself in it. I knew what was coming next.  
"Oh yeah, how's the pregnancy going?" She beamed, there we go.  
"It's ok..." I muttered.  
"Happy and healthy?" Wendy asked.  
"Yep." I replied.  
"Kicked yet?" She continued, she sounded like the nurse.  
"No." I answered.  
"Oh..." She trailed off, maybe she was getting the hint. "Do you know what he sex is?"  
"The what?" I spluttered.  
"...The gender Bebe!" Wendy laughed at my surprised expression and I face palmed myself. I was so immature.  
"Oh..." I started. "No..."  
"Really?" She gave me a weird look and I nodded more confidently. I wasn't about to tell Wendy Marsh my secret, if she knew, the whole of South Park would know. "I mean, do you not want to know? Just a little bit? I always gave in to mine, but I tell you, don't secretly look at the file and then drop it on your stomach. It doesn't end well." She explained and I looked at her blankly. What the hell was she on about? She bit into a carrot stick and lay back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Maybe it would be alright to tell Wendy, if she promised not to tell. We could start deciding on names right now, flick through magazines and pick out little outfits or room accessories. It would be more exciting than what's happening now.  
"Ok, you really want to know what it is?" I asked and she sat up.  
"You do know!" She pointed a finger at me, beaming.  
"I may..." I smiled. "But Kyle doesn't so you have to promise not to tell anyone."  
"I promise." She nodded, excitedly. "Wait, does Kyle know that you know?"  
"...No..." I sighed, blushing and Wendy raised her eyebrows.  
"Wow... Sneaky." She giggled. "Anyway, what is it!"  
"Ok, it's-" I began and heard the doorbell ring.  
"Who's that?" Wendy frowned.  
"Oh... Red's coming." I told her and saw her eyes narrow. I knew it probably hadn't been a great move, inviting Red. She was one of my best friends along with Wendy, but I always thought there was some kind of competition between them two, ever since Red had had kids. More one sided, seeing as Wendy was the one under all the stress with her family and Red's family seemed perfect. I hoped I wouldn't get dragged into this once I had kids, although I did like a bit of competition. Everyone knew that!  
"Red's coming?" I saw Wendy scrunch her nose up slightly.  
"Yeah... Sorry..." I sighed and she gave me a look.  
"Sorry? About what? I... Love Red..." She said, unconvincingly.  
"...Well, good then." I smiled and went to answer the door.  
"Hey!" I greeted as I opened the door and Red hugged me.  
"Hiya Bebe!" She exclaimed, she seemed really happy. Mind you, if I was in her position, great family, great job, great figure, no tummy, whatsoever, I would be pretty over the moon.  
"You look great." I told her, envious of her skinny jeans and tank top which fitted her perfectly. She was probably the skinniest now, even though she had never really been into the whole dieting thing.  
"Wow thanks, you too!" She beamed and I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah yeah." I sighed and she shook her head.  
"No you seriously do." Her eyes widened. "If I looked as good as you during my pregnancy, I wouldn't have thrown the pictures in the fire!" She joked.  
"Well you we're carrying two." I pointed out and she nodded. She wasn't like Wendy, she actually tried to make people feel better rather than worse in a nice way. I closed the door and she headed through to the living room where Wendy was still lying in the couch. It looked like a guys sleepover; with a night ahead of xbox and chips, lolling around on the furniture.  
"Hi Wendy!" Red went to hug her and Wendy gave a half-hearted attempt to get up.  
"Hi Red." She smiled, at least she was being pleasant, that was one thing.  
"How was Disney Land?" I asked, trying to get a conversation started.  
"Oh yeah, well a lot of things happened actually." Red sat down on the end of the couch where Wendy was lying and I saw her roll her eyes. "Firstly, I think I should tell you the big news." She paused and Wendy gave me a weird glance. "My two girls are going to be models on the front of 'Unique' magazine!"  
"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands. "That is so awesome, I love that mag, how did this happen Red?"  
"What?" Wendy burst out and me and Red both turned to look at her. "I mean... Cool yeah, how did that happen?" I could see her face was sullen, she could try to cover anything up but Red could see through her as much as me.  
"Well..." Red tore her face away from Wendy. "Um... The girls saw Ariel when we were on the spinning tea cups and when they ran over there and started taking photos, two editors of the magazine spotted them and told us that they had such a unique colour hair and that their persona in front of the cameras was just... Perfect..." I could tell she wasn't trying to brag, I knew Red and I knew that she was trying to break it to Wendy as gently as possible. Wendy however, looked both angry and jealous, but still managed to keep a smile on her face. I knew the last word had done it for her, that word she always used to describe Red's family, I guess it was probably one hundred times worse hearing Red say it herself though.  
"Wow!" I exclaimed, tearing my eyes away from Wendy. "That's amazing Red, congratulations. I guess I'll be seeing your kids in the next edition then?"  
"Well yeah we went to several photo shoots whilst we were in California." Red continued. "They dressed them up like mermaids and gave them fishtail plaits and stuff. Apparently the whole theme of this season is now 'mermaids' which is why they kept calling Ruby and Scarlett 'mini mermaids'. I think it's going to be the name of the next issue!"

"Mini mermaids?" Wendy raised her eyebrows, I was worried she was close to breaking now. Clearly, it was not a good idea to invite them round at the same time.  
"Cute isn't it Wendy?" I cut in and she glared at me. She looked like she was about to have a fit or some sort of tantrum. I couldn't believe she was this angry at something like this. Couldn't she just be happy for people, for once?  
"Um... Yeah so anyway what has everyone else been up to?" Red asked shiftily. "Wendy? Do anything nice last week? Bebe, how's... Life?"  
"Um-" I began.  
"Yeah, Stan took the entire family on loads of different activities." Wendy interrupted. "On Monday, he took the whole family to the movies, including Hope, which wasn't surprising as she is now doing everything I tell her to, perfect child she is now." I raised my eyebrows at Red, we both knew this wasn't true, we had met Hope... Too many times. "Then on Tuesday we went to the farm and on Wednesday we went to the swimming pool, the expensive one in Denver, then yesterday we visited the museum and today we went to the theme park. All our kids loved it, in fact at the end of it all, they all kissed me and hugged me and told me how lucky they were to have a mother like me. It must have cost Stan hundreds but you know, with his high class job where he is manager of a massive geological firm, which he owns, we can just throw money away if we want." She finally finished and I felt like I was going to fall asleep, I knew half of that was lies, but there was no point in arguing.  
"Wow, that sounded like fun!" Red laughed hastily, edging further away from Wendy on the couch. "Anyway um... I need to get home."  
"Really?" I asked, she had only been here about ten minutes but I could see why she may want to. "Well ok then." I walked her to the door and she waved me goodbye.  
"Bye Wendy!" She called from the doorway and there was no reply. When she was gone I walked back into the living room and stood looking Wendy up and down until she met my eye.  
"That was slightly rude." I snapped and her eyes widened.  
"What?" She laughed but she wasn't fooling me and she knew it.  
"Wendy." I scolded and she rolled her eyes.  
"Well you didn't tell me she was coming!" She whined.  
"So what?" I shouted. "She's your friend, you're supposed to be nice to her."  
"Ha!" She piped up.  
"It's not funny." I smacked her with the tea towel, it was only lightly but she looked up, furious.  
"Hey, don't do that." She snapped. "You don't control me, you can't stop me from doing anything."  
"It's my house!" I cried. "If you're going to be in it then you have to behave."  
"Behave?" Wendy yelled. "What are you my mother?"  
"Wendy, I'm just telling you not to be so competitive over everything!" I sighed but she continued to yell.  
"Oh that's rich coming from you!" She screamed. "All your life you've been competing with me over who's the prettiest, the slimmest, the most popular, who has the best boyfriend, the nicest hair, fashion sense, job!"  
"I do not-" I started.  
"Yeah you do you told me at junior prom!" She retorted. "And don't tell me you don't still do that because I see the way you look at me, all through every single pregnancy I saw you smile, every stretch mark made you happy, every fight I had with Stan you enjoyed. The fact that you could control my daughter and not me, how she liked you more, how you were cooler than me. Well guess what Bebe, now it's you, now it's you who's fat, who's getting stretch marks, who is sick every morning and has to put up with carrying a baby around in your stomach and no salad bar can help you here. You're gonna grow and grow and grow and then pop and I told you back when I had Hope that you couldn't handle it, so you just wait and see. Wait and see." She screamed and then ran out of my house. I stood there in silence for a second, my mouth hanging open, a tear rolling down my cheek and that's when I felt the baby kick for the very first time. I sat down and listened as it kicked, as she kicked.

**Kenny pov**

Here I sat in the living room, the girls were in bed, dreaming about ponies and rainbows and being on the front cover of a magazine. In a way, I thought this was ridiculous, the fact that out of the blue my kids already seemed to be famous. I had grown up with this, gone from being the poorest kid in school to the richest and now it seemed to be happening again. All I had wanted was just a normal family life and here I was, raising duplicate Karens yet again. I heard the door then, Red had been out with the girls for the night, well... For about twenty minutes.

"Hi babe." I called as she entered the living room. "That was fast."  
"Yeah well I kind of left early." She sighed and sat down on the couch next to me. I put my arm around her and began playing with her hair.  
"Why? Missed the family to much?" I joked.  
"Yeah well, I told them about California..." Red told me."Didn't go down all that well with Wendy."  
"Oh... Right yeah I forgot she was there." I bit my lip. "So what happened?"  
"Well I tried to tell them gently, I was aiming the conversation more at Bebe but then she just started gloating about how perfect her family is and how her husband has a better job than anyone else." She explained. Wendy was competitive, I knew that. Up until high school I had never really spoken to her but when she got pregnant, I helped her out and Stan out a lot. Most evenings I would go round to Stan's house (that's where she was staying when her parents kicked her out) and look after her, check she was ok. Even then she was taking everything like it was a competition, constantly moaning about how everyone had a better life than her, but it wasn't Red she was competing with then, it was Bebe.

Even through all of that though, she used to be lovely, and in New York when I lived in the apartment below her, I used to have conversations with her about everything, in fact, she was the person I could talk to most. Except for Red of course, she was the only one who knew my real secret...

The deaths? They never really happen anymore. I don't know whether it will have worn off or something, whether I still would come back to life. But nothing had attempted to kill me, I was so caught up in life right now that I wouldn't notice anything, besides I never saw my parents anymore so I couldn't imagine my mother having to give birth to me again, especially as I was now a fully grown man... I just didn't know.

"Seriously, her life's perfect?" I laughed after a long silence. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be competitive like her but has she seen her family?"  
"She said Hope's got better." Red sighed. "Which I know is a lie." Hope used to be lovely too, she was the only child around when we were in New York and she was aged five by then. Whenever the adults would argue she would sort it out, like an adult herself, she was always so independent and clever, I guess she is now but the only difference is that she doesn't want to believe that. I was one of the first people to visit her in hospital, before Wendy's own mother and I could tell you first hand that Hope had changed... A lot...

**Stan pov**

"So, how was your week then?" Kyle asked as he slid me a beer across the counter. We were at the bar for a guys night out kind of thing as Wendy was at Bebe's and so we decided to stay out of the way.  
"Stressful..." I sighed. "I tried to plan all this shit for the family, try to make them happy for once but it all backfired. The younger kids whined and Hope rebelled and had to be bribed into coming out with us and Wendy just fought with her and dragged her feet around the places. I swear she is just an older version of Hope."  
"Oh sounds... Interesting." Kyle nodded. "Doesn't sound as bad as turning up at your mother-in-laws house, who doesn't remember your wedding to her daughter, calls her daughter fat and then breaks seven china plates in a protest after Bebe wanted seconds at lunch."  
"Yeah that sounds worse." I raised my eyebrows. "How are your parents about the whole thing?"  
"Oh God..." He rolled his eyes. "Well to be fair, at least they remember the fact that they are expecting a grandchild. But unlike Bebe's mom, they are incredibly protective over the whole thing. I mean, they have names picked out, the Bah Mitzvah planned and want to see every single sonogram or picture we take."  
"Oh wow... Life sucks huh?" I muttered, people called me depressing, I guess I was. What? Being a washed up star quarterback, living in an unknown mountain town with a wife who always seemed like it was her time of the month and got pregnant every five minutes, ever since tenth grade. I think I may have an excuse.

"Well... Not all the time." Kyle shrugged, staying positive. "I mean, when we're away from our parents, at home, talking about the baby, life seems ok."  
"Lucky." I smiled. "You excited?"  
"Yeah." He admitted. "It's just that, I don't know whether it's excitement or nerves but I feel like I'm researching into pregnancy way too much, I feel like Bebe may be really unprepared. But I guess that's how everyone feels, what were you like when you had your first kid, did you stress out?"  
"I was in high school." I pointed out. "Until then my worries reached about as far as having no pickles on my hamburger."  
"I hate pickles." Kyle scrunched up his nose.  
"Then for you it would have been if there were too many pickles." I joked and he nodded.  
"Kenny not coming?" Kyle asked suddenly, looking around as if a piece of the bar was missing."  
"Nah, he had to babysit the kids as Red was going to yours." I told him.  
"Oh, who's looking after your kids?" Kyle frowned.  
"My mom." I sighed and he raised his eyebrows.  
"You're mom is voluntarily handling four kids and Hope?" He scoffed and I couldn't help but feel a slight bit of anger. Yeah parenting five kids could be tough but they weren't Satan's kids, they could be well behaved if they wanted and what did he mean 'and Hope', she was still a child, one of our kids, even though she may be a bit... At times.

"Well Hope's at a party." I replied, shortly.  
"Ohh..." Kyle nodded, taking a sip of his beer. I knew what he was thinking; me and Wendy had been her age when... She happened.  
"It's a pool party, one of her close friends, very nice girl." I lied, I didn't actually know the host of the party at all, but I knew full well that she probably wasn't a 'nice girl' and ever since what Harry and Harvey had told me, I was on the edge about everything. Still I didn't get into fights with Hope anywhere near as much as Wendy did, I guess it was generally a woman's thing. Or was that sexist? What I meant was, I was the dad, I just kind of sat back, let Wendy do the scolding and then was the one to break the silence when it ended. The one who always turned up on the playground after school with sweets, who gave her pocket money and bought her a beer for the first time. Clearly though, she was past that stage, seeing as she was now buying my three year old son vodka, it appeared I was not the first person to let her try alcohol. This is why I was wary of her boyfriend, even though he seemed like a lovely guy. Who else would be turning my daughter against me? Leading her into trouble? He was the only one she trusted... Wasn't he?

**Author note: if you haven't already, you may want to read my previous books in this series as there is a lot of reference to them in this story, particularly this chapter! Thanks :) x**


	7. The Message

Chapter 7

Hope pov

"Hope get up now if you want to go to Bebe's." Mom continually pounded on my door, it was Sunday and yet again I was hungover. I'd been back at school a week and it was still torture. Nothing got better, but it was high school, what could you expect? I did have friends, sometimes I make out that I don't, it's just that they are generally in the grades above me or ex pupils. All the girls in freshman year were retards, all they did was bitch about everyone else, twirl their hair and over exaggerate everything. Plus all their relationships lasted about as long as a bottle of Jack Daniels... When it was in my hands.

The guys were alright... Sometimes. I hated all the football/basket ball jocks shit but there generally weren't that many in my grade as we were just in our first year. If I was gonna hang around with anyone, it would be the normal people in my grade. Well... What I called normal. This was generally the ones who had a good taste in music; heavy metal and wore black and only black. They weren't 'emo's', that was really stereotypical but if I were to categorise them, I would edge on using that word.

"Ugh..." I pulled myself out of bed and looked in the mirror. My make-up from last night had run down my face, my hair was knotted from the back combing and my head felt like someone had split it with a chainsaw. Well... Maybe they had, last night was pretty rough. It was just another typical night out really but me and Greta had gone into the back streets and then she stole twenty packs of fags from the corner store so yeah as you can tell, I felt a bit like shit right now.

Reece often hung out with my friends as well, some were in college with him and some were Juniors and Seniors at high school. I was the youngest, but didn't act like it, trust me. Generally though, my boyfriend picked me up, dropped me back and just watched out for me if anything went wrong, for example fights. But when I was out with the others, I didn't talk to him all that much, besides, he could often treat me like a little kid if I got too close. I did go out on dates with him though, it wasn't like I completely used him for rides to places. I loved Reece, don't get me wrong, he was miles better than Jordan but I just preferred to chat with him when it was just us.

"Hope are you ready?" Mom yelled again.

"No alright!" I screamed, she irritated me so much.

"Hurry up, we have to leave soon, Hannah has to be at dance in twenty minutes." She explained.

"Erghhh!" I moaned and put my head in my hands. I pulled my hangover tablets out from under my pillow where I hid them and washed it down with some old water from like, last week. "Take the perfect child to dance." I yelled. "I can walk to Bebe's." I was going there for the day, to 'keep me out of trouble' whilst mom and dad were at some shitty birth control clinic or something. She needed it, one more kid and I was gonna kill myself, trust me I wasn't joking.

So yeah, Harry, Harvey and Belle were going to my grandma's; mom's mom. I was supposed to go there as well, whilst Hannah had dance all day but if mom thought she was sending me to grandma's, she was having a laugh. Grandma Testaburger was worse than mom and way worse than Grandma Marsh, in fact, my Grandad Randy was a laugh. I don't know whether it was him or his name I constantly laughed at... Immature, but I only established this last year. Anyway, that was why I was going to Bebe's, she was my favourite adult in all of South Park, the only person I actually spoke to about stuff. Plus, she often argued with my mom nowadays, well all their life, so we were on the same page.

"No Hope!" Mom cried. "I don't trust you to go to Bebe's, if I trusted you to do that, I'd let you be home alone."

"Fine!" I shouted and pulled out some leather leggings, a top I bought myself with 'slut' written on it (and I wonder why people call me that) and my leather jacket. That was another thing, I was never allowed home alone, it pissed me off. I dragged a hairbrush through my hair, causing it to look limp and boring. It was fading back to black now, but I had dyed it red with blue dip dye, well I hadn't, my friend Stacey had done it for me, she was in twelfth grade with Greta and mom had flipped out so hard when she saw me. I quickly re-back combed my hair so that it had more volume and applied a thick layer of eye liner and mascara to my creamy white skin.

"Hope!" Mom screeched and I jumped in shock, which made me smudge my lipstick.

"I'm fucking coming, chill out." I yelled, Jesus Christ didn't she stop at anything.

"Don't say that word." She scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"Why the fuck not?" I joked but she didn't find it funny. The door burst open and she stormed in, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of my room. "Mom stop." I snapped, furiously, what the hell, she couldn't do this. "GET OFF ME, STOP IT!"

"GET IN THE CAR!" She screamed, but I wasn't going to do anything, she could be really scary in this mood, but I had seen guys from the backstreets drunk so I wasn't scared of anything.

"NO." I continued to scream and her nostrils flared. "NOT IF YOU DO THAT, YOU DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU NEVER TOUCH ME."

"I'M YOUR MOTHER I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" She retorted.

"HARDLY, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MY MOTHER." I shouted and I heard dad storming up the stairs, things just got better.

"What the hell is going on?" He interrupted and both me and mom turned to look at him, anger on both our faces.

"Hope is being ignorant, she won't get in the car and she keeps swearing when I tell her not to." Mom grassed me up as if she was telling on me to the teacher, like the girls in my year do when I spit in their hair or throw gum at them.

"She dragged me and wouldn't let go." I argued. "Physical contact, that's rape, that's classed as rape!"

"I'm your mom!" Wendy sighed, desperately. "Why would I rape you?"

"Drake's dad molested him." I pointed out and she looked confused. "He managed to get two thousand dollars compensation and then bought me beer with it."

"What? No." She stuttered. "Beer? Wait... You don't get compensated for molestation!"

"Yeah... He had rape insurance." I actually didn't know what I was on about anymore. "...Or he stole it from a bank... Whatever."

"Stole? Bank? Rape? What?" Mom looked like she was about to have a fit, it was a good feeling. "Hope get in the car."

"Fine." I shrugged and skipped down the stairs. "I want to go to Bebe's anyway, she's actually mom material, she actually listens, she doesn't drag kids out of their bedrooms by their arms and physically hurt them." I yelled as I walked out of the front door, I was a handful, I know but they deserved it.

"I'll pick you up at five." Mom called to me when I got out of the car.

"No need, you'll be wasting your time." I sighed and let myself into Bebe's house without knocking. "Hi Bebe." I called and she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Hope..." She trailed off, she didn't look very cheerful, mind you, I probably didn't either.

"What's up?" I asked, walking into the kitchen and helping my self to a coke out of her fridge.

"Oh nothing really..." She followed me, as if she was the guest. "Just, about what happened last night and stuff."

"What happened last night?" I asked and she looked at me, shocked.

Bebe pov

Hope collapsed on my couch, exactly the same way her mother had last night, I would never tell her this, otherwise she would be painting my walls with my insides, but her and Wendy were so alike.

"Bebe?" She looked at me curiously and I shook my head.

"Oh um... I just had a fight with your mother... Slightly." I sighed and she smiled.

"Then we are both on the same page." She replied.

"Why? You just had another fight with your mom?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, now we can bitch about her." Hope giggled and I bit my lip.

"I can't do that!" I laughed. "I can't have a bitch to a child about her mother, that's like against the rules."

"Yeah and so is molesting them." She pointed out and my heart stopped.

"What?" I questioned.

"She grabbed me earlier and twisted my arm, she was dragging me to the car because she couldn't wait one minute." She explained and I frowned.

"You said molesting." I mused, relieved she hadn't been serious.

"Yeah, it is, I read about it, any physical contact for more than three seconds without consent." She retorted and I raised my eyebrows at her. "Drake got compensation for it, two thousand dollars..."

"Hope?" I sat down on the couch. "You need to be careful with what you say, I mean, I know Wendy can be irritating and over protective and... A bitch... At times. But you wouldn't want to blame her for something like that would you? The cops wouldn't take it seriously, she'd end up in jail before you knew it."

"I would love that." She grinned.

"Yeah but would you really?" I asked. "Trust me honey, I know where you're coming from, I had to put up with Wendy all my life but it wouldn't end up well. It's like, in elementary school, Cartman came up with this idea to get all of our parents out of town, mainly so Kyle could go to some crappy gig which his parents wouldn't let him go to. But we basically called up the cops and told them that our parents were molesting us; they arrested them before hearing their point of view and in the end it was just he kids running the town."

"Seriously? You're not shitting me? Oh my God that would be so cool, I bet you were all over the moon!" Hope exclaimed and I shook my head.

"At first we were, at first we thought it was fun, getting to run the town ourselves." I smiled, thinking about it. "But in the end we got fed up, realised we needed our parents."

"Ah, happy ending." She rolled her eyes. "Shame they don't actually exist, in my life anyway. Besides, I don't need my mom."

"You don't need your mom?" I laughed. "What about pocket money?"

"Dad." Hope replied.

"Washing up?" I continued.

"Dad." She stated.

"Tampons?" I smiled.

"...Buy them myself?" She sighed and I nodded, now challenging her.

"Where would you get the money from?" I raised my eyebrows and she crossed her arms.

"Pocket money!" She laughed and I shrugged, she had a point.

"You'd seriously spend your pocket money on tampons?" I asked.

"If I had to, yeah." Hope sighed. "Reece buys me anything I need anyway, in fact I could probably get him to buy me those too, he wouldn't care!" I had met Reece, he had come to pick Hope up once or twice and he was lovely, I was hoping he would make a good impact on her. It made me quite pleased to know that I had met Hope's boyfriend and Wendy hadn't, it had been like this is New York, Wendy thought Hope preferred me to her and got stressed out about it all the time. Back then, Hope would deny it. I wonder whether she would now...

Hope pov

"Hey babe." Kyle called as he entered the house, he walked into the living room and looked slightly startled to see me lying on the couch, with Bebe sitting at my feet. "Oh and hey Hope."

"Hi honey." Bebe replied and briefly kissed him on the lips. I wasn't really one for romance but in a way, I wished mom and dad did that more, they never seemed to even talk to each other anymore. Maybe they would get divorced, then I would live with dad for sure and all the other little retards could stay with mom.

"Hiya Kyle, sup?" I greeted cheerily, I liked him as well, he was the only person who ever told me the truth, sometimes in the worst way possible when he was drunk but still, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even have known the story behind me... Or would that be a good thing? Sometimes I wonder how I turned out like this, whether I would ever have been able to be a 'normal kid' as mom would put it, like Hannah is now. Maybe I would be if I didn't constantly feel like a piece of shit.

"Sup?" He grinned. "That's how you greet your bff?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, he was still like a child I swear, making jokes about everything, well I assumed he was joking! "So...You probably won't want me to ask this but how's the pregnancy thing going?"

"Great-" Kyle started.

"Ugh horrible, uncomfortable, fattening." Bebe interrupted and Kyle rolled his eyes at me.

"Ah well, it will be born soon." I reassured her and then added; "And then you will have a red, screaming, highly irritating little lump to look after for the rest of your life." Just so I didn't break character.

"...You always have to wreck things don't you?" Bebe scolded, but she didn't look angry, not like my parents would of. They just seemed to find it funny, the way I acted, I didn't know whether this should piss me off but it didn't. If only Bebe and Kyle were my parents, this baby was lucky, especially if they didn't have anymore afterwards, being an only child was the best thing ever!

Red pov

"Honey, have you got the ribbons?" I called, we were going for an interview in Denver with the twins today and I was stressed out. It was the interview that would be posted in the magazine next fortnight and so it had to be perfect.

"Yes babe." Kenny sighed and kissed me on the forehead as he walked over. "We have everything we need, stop worrying."

"Ok, thank you." I nodded and then called up the stairs; "Scarlett, Ruby, time to go." Ruby instantly appeared at the top of the stairs and began to walk down in her brand new pristine red dress, the satin bow tied around the back neatly and her hair in two pigtails, tied with red ribbons.

"You look wonderful darling." Kenny smiled as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Ruby, what's the rule?"

"Always be myself." She recited confidently and I nodded.

"Very good. Scarlett, are you ready?" I called up the stairs and she then appeared at the top of the stairs. She two was wearing the same red dress, her hair perfect and posture elegant, but in her hand she was holding a toy airplane, not the doll I bought her to take like Ruby was holding.

"Scarlett, where's your dolly?" I asked.

"Oh... Can't I take my airplane?" She questioned.

"Well I bought you the doll to take to the interview..." I trailed off.

"But I don't like dolls as much as planes." Scarlett argued.

"Yes but the airplane doesn't really say 'cover girl' does it?" I looked at Kenny and he shrugged.

"No, the airplane says 'Scarlett'." She continued. "And what's the rule mommy?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Always be yourself..." I smiled, she was good. "Okay get in the car then." I squeezed her hand as she walked past and she stuck her tongue out cheekily.

Once we were all in the car, Kenny began driving us through the mountains to Denver. It wasn't too far a drive, I remembered my dad dropping me, Bebe and Wendy off there when we were teenagers, so we could go to the market or look around the shops.

"Mommy, will we be there soon?" Ruby asked, once we were ten minutes into the journey.

"Soon yes." I told her and she continued to talk excitedly with Scarlett about the interview.

"Ruby, the interviewers are going to ask you lots of questions ok, so you have to answer and try not to be shy." Kenny told her and I saw her frown.

"Why was that directed at me?" She cried.

"Because Scarlett can be a lot more... Confident than you." I pointed out and I watched as Scarlett drove her airplane through the air, clearly not listening to us.

"I can be confident!" Ruby retorted and I sighed.

"Good, then be confident today." Kenny told her and she slumped back in her seat. We drove for another five minutes in silence before Scarlett began to pipe up.

"Are we there yet?" Scarlett questioned and I turned my head to look at her.

"Almost." I smiled and she continued playing with her plane.

"Are we there now?" Ruby asked, ten seconds later whilst brushing her dollies hair.

"Nearly." Kenny replied as he drove down a street, we were in Denver now, it was just a case of finding the building where we were having the interview.

"...We must be here now!" Scarlett yelled impatiently and I rolled my eyes.

"Scarlett." I began. "We'll be there soon, just-"

"We're here." Kenny pulled into a car space outside the building and I watched as a young man in a suit walked towards us.

"Yippee!" The twins both chorused as they jumped out of the car.

"Hello." The man greeted us once we had locked the car and grabbed our children's hands. "You must be the McCormick family."

"Yes we are." Kenny nodded.

"It would be hard to miss us..." I joked, pointing to my hair and the man smiled at me.

"Well hi, I am James and I'm here to take you and your kids to the interview." He greeted and shook both our hands.

"Hi, I'm Kenny, this is my wife Red and these are our children Ruby and Scarlett." Kenny replied, introducing us all.

"Nice to meet you." I added and he began leading us into the building. We followed him down a couple of corridors and through a few studios and the girls remained silent the entire time, taking it all in. When we finally arrived in a small waiting room, I saw Sergio and Clara checking their files and they looked up when they noticed us.

"Red, Kenny, girls!" Clara beamed as she walked over to us, admiring how professional the girls looked in their new dresses.

"Are you excited about today?" Sergio asked and Scarlett and Ruby both nodded.

"Yes they are." I laughed. "Great to see you again."

"You too." Clara nodded. "So, we're just going to wait until the camera crew are ready to go and then we can take Ruby and Scarlett on set. Kira's going to ask them a series of questions-"

"Wait what?" I spluttered and Kenny looked just as alarmed. "Camera crew?"

"What set?" Kenny interrupted.

"...You are aware this is going to be on television, aren't you?" Sergio asked, shiftily and I exchanged glances with Kenny.

"No, we weren't" Kenny shook his head.

"Oh, no one told you?" Clara fretted. "That's weird."

"Well... Are you ok with it being on television?" Sergio put in and I glanced at Kenny again.

"...Well yes, yes of course we are." I nodded, automatically, was I dreaming? This was so awesome. I looked over to where Ruby and Scarlett were staring open-mouthed and laughed.

"Great, it's for our television channel you see." Clara informed us. "We hold live interviews with celebrities and we always introduce our new cover models in them.

"Wait so... Our kids are going to be on live television... Right now?" Kenny stuttered.

"Well I wouldn't say right now but-" Sergio started.

"Ok Ruby and Scarlett McCormick, we are ready for you." A stage manager popped into the room and then left.

"Or yeah, right now..." Sergio trailed off and the girls jumped up.

"Oh wow ok." I stressed as we were led out to the wings of a stage. On set, there was a woman sitting in an arm chair, with two chairs opposite and a table in between.

"Welcome back to the monthly 'Unique' interviews." She introduced as I realised the advert break was over. I heard a massive round of applause from the live audience and I shook my head. I felt dizzy, this was all moving too fast. "Next on the show we have two little girls called Scarlett and Ruby, who are twins and have been selected to be the new cover girls for the winter season. Now these two girls definitely live up to the magazine name "Unique" and when they come out here you'll see why. Please welcome our youngest cover girls yet, Ruby and Scarlett!"

I wanted to grab my girls back, carry them back to the car, back home by the fire, playing board games where we all belonged. But they were walking on stage now, they were sitting down in front of the audience and gawping at the sight in front of them. There was nothing I could do anymore, nothing I could do but watch.

"Hi girls." The woman greeted them.

"Wow..." Their eyes widened and I covered my mouth, this was too much for them, I knew it, but to my surprise, the audience started laughing, as if it had been a joke.

"Oh hi!" Scarlett exclaimed and the audience laughed again.

"So you girls are going to be cover models are you?" The woman asked.

"Yes we are." Scarlett nodded confidently and the woman nodded. "What's your name?" Scarlett blurted out and the woman giggled.

"My names Kira." She smiled. "Now are you Scarlett or Ruby?"

"I'm Scarlett." Scarlett replied. "And that's Ruby, she's shy." I saw Kenny bite his lip as we watched Ruby sit there quietly whilst Scarlett took the interview in her stride.

"Right, now how old are you two?" Kira asked again.

"Five and three quarters, nearly six!" Scarlett informed her and the audience laughed again.

"Wow, and who's the older one?" Kira questioned, glancing at Ruby.

"I'm the older one, I was born five minutes before Ruby." Scarlett nodded and I saw Ruby turn to look at me, she smiled and then to my surprise she turned back to Kira and cried;

"But she acts like she was born five years before me, Scarlett is so bossy!" The audience laughed and Kira's eyes widened.

"Oh hello there missy." She laughed and Ruby stuck her tongue out at Scarlett.

"So, tell me about yourselves, how did you get to be cover girls?" Kira asked.

"Well, we were in Disney Land..." Ruby began. "And then we were just talking to Ariel and the next thing we knew we were mini mermaids."

"Wow, isn't that a story?" Kira asked the audience and there was a cheer. "So do you girls like mermaids then?"

"We love them!" They both exclaimed.

"And I also love airplanes." Scarlett nodded and Kira frowned.

"And I love dollies." Ruby added.

"And you two have such a unique colour hair, I've never seen it naturally like this on anyone." Kira pointed out. "You sure it's natural?" She winked.

"Yep, one hundred percent." Ruby mused. "It was born this colour!"

"Born that colour?" Kira laughed, clearly enjoying their enthusiasm. "And do you like the colour red, because you are wearing those pretty red dresses."

"Red is the best colour ever." Scarlett piped up. "Everything we own is red, our bedroom walls are red and our food is even red."

"We love strawberries!" Ruby chimed in and Kira giggled again.

"Wow, well strawberries are healthy and tasty." She nodded. "So girls, if you had one message to give to everyone out there who is watching, what would it be?" Kira inquired and there was a pause. Oh God, what would the answer be to this? This could be it. This answer could put our entire family in jail or make everyone think our children were freaks.

"Well our parents always told us..." Ruby began and I bit my lip as she exchanged glances with Scarlett.

"...To always be yourself." Scarlett finished and the entire audience cooed. Kenny put his arm around me, also looking relieved.

"Awh, that's a great message." Kira exclaimed. "Very inspirational, do you love your parents very much?"

"Yes!" Scarlett cried.

"Very very very much." Ruby nodded, clearly used to the atmosphere by now. I smiled at Kenny and I saw Clara wink at me. That was one of the best things your kids could say, it made you feel like you were doing a good job, especially when it was on live television.

"And I'm sure your parents love you too." Kira told them and shot a glance at me. "Well thank you for being on the show today girls, it's been a pleasure meeting you and I hope to see you both more in the future."

"Thank you!" They both chorused.

"Give it up for our mini mermaids Ruby and Scarlett everyone!" Kira cried and clapped along with the audience. The girls then stood up and ran towards us. Me and Kenny both swarmed them in hugs and kisses and we were then led away from the wings. Once we got outside, there was a sudden rush of people coming to congratulate us and tell us how lucky we were. One woman even asked us if the girls could be in a commercial for a new airplane line, which Scarlett obviously agreed to before we could.

"Great, so if we could take your name, address and phone number and we can deliver the script to you as soon as possible." The woman explained and Kenny began giving details. I was feeling dizzy again, this was all so much, firstly our kids were going to be in a magazine, then we had photo shoots and interviews, then they were on live TV and now they were going to be in a television commercial? Our children, our twins, this was actually happening... Wow...

**Author note:**

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while, hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't getting many reviews so I figured no one was desperate for an update ;) so I guess the more you review the faster I will update! Your choice ;) xx**


	8. It Happened On Mayor Street

**Chapter 8**

**Stan pov**

It had been a week since we had been to the clinic and we had to go back again today for a few tests. I didn't get why we couldn't just use condoms or the pill, although Wendy had been on that the last time and nine months later we had another kid in the family. So we had to go and have some tests done today. I had no idea what, I just knew we were running late and we needed to get the kids to my moms in five minutes.

"Okay, all family to the hallway please, all family to the hallway." I yelled and my words echoed around he house. I could hear Belle crying and Wendy screaming and Harvey singing and knew it was no use, no one would hear me over that racket. Except for Hannah who appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down elegantly.  
"Hi dad." She greeted as she took her place in the hallway.  
"At least we have one family member who listens." I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah well, Hope's still in bed, Harry spilt milk all over the carpet and Belle's new diapers aren't easy to put on. I can do them but when I offered mom just yelled 'I can look after my own kids' so I decided to leave it." Hannah explained and I gave her a sympathetic look before clicking on.  
"Wait, Hope's still in bed?" I yelped and rushed up the stairs. "Hope?" I began knocking on her door.  
"What do you want?" I heard a mumble from inside.  
"Hope we're supposed to be at grandmas in five minutes." I told her.  
"Sucks to be you then." She muttered and I opened the door slowly.  
"Hope-" I began and she jumped out of bed.  
"Hey!" She yelled. "I could have been getting dressed you pervert!"  
"Hope I'm not a-" I started.  
"You could have seen me naked, you're a pedophile!" She accused and I raised my eyebrows.  
"I'm your father, I'm not a pedophile." I stated and shook my head at her appearance. There was no way she was going to be ready for five minutes time. "Hope please just get ready, today is a really important day for me and your mother so we really need to be on time."  
"Huh, anything that concerns mom is not important to me." She scoffed.  
"Do you want more siblings?" I asked, knowing this was the only way round her.  
"Nope." Hope shook her head. "I'm leaving home if we get another."  
"Well then we have to go to the birth control clinic, to make sure there won't be anymore." I told her and there was silence. I saw her ponder this for a second and thought I had finally managed to defeat her.  
"...Well that's the whole point." She mused and I frowned.  
"What?" I sighed.  
"If you don't go to the crappy birth control clinic now then your birth control won't be sorted out, that means that if you have to quieten your boner over the next few days, mom won't be on the pill, you won't have any condoms and you will end up with yet another child. Therefore when this child is born, I will move out and then I will be freed. Replaced completely in the family by some Harriet or Henry or Hashtag..." She explained and I stood there in shock for a few seconds.  
"Ok, four things." I droned, sitting down on her bed. "Firstly, watch your language. Secondly, you will not be moving out until you're eighteen."  
"But-" She began.  
"Thirdly..." I interrupted. "There is no way we are going to call our baby 'Hashtag' and lastly, get ready now." I began to leave but she wasn't finished.  
"My names weird enough. What's wrong with 'Hashtag'?" Hope grimaced.  
"Hashtag Marsh? Really?" I held back the smile but she saw it and we both began laughing.  
"Swag dad." She smiled.  
"Very funny, get dressed now." I sighed and left her room.

"Everything ok?" Wendy asked as I closed the door. She was standing by the door with Belle under her arm and was holding Harry's leash... You have to restrain kids sometimes.  
"Yeah yeah fine, she's... Almost ready." I lied but didn't want to panic her. "Is everyone else ready?"  
"Harvey's putting on his shoes and but apart from that, yes." She smiled as I tickled Belle under the chin and ruffled Harry's hair.  
"Great, way to go Team Marsh!" I cheered and Wendy raised her eyebrows at me. "Or not..."  
"Ok, let's get into the car everyone." Wendy called and led the two younger ones downstairs whilst Hannah collected Harvey from his room.

"Can I take my dinosaur?" I heard Harvey ask.  
"Yes, you can take your dinosaur." Hannah replied.  
"Can I take my fire truck?" He continued and I wandered over to the doorway. Harry and Harvey shared a room, Hannah's room was next to Hope's, Belle slept in her crib in our room next to Harry and Harvey's and then my office was at the end. We also had a bathroom the other side of Hope's room and a shower room next to that. It was a fairly big house I must say, but we needed it.  
"Yes of course you can take your fire truck, let's just get in the car Harvey." Hannah sighed.  
"Ok but I need to take my drawing pad and pencils." He continued and Hannah picked up a carrier bag from the corner of the room.  
"I tell you what, put all of your toys and things you want to take in here ok?" She handed him the bag and Harvey began loading things in. "Okay are you ready now?"  
"Yes." He answered and held her hand as she led him out of the room, carrying the bag with her. I wondered whether Hannah would ever turn out like Hope had, I really hoped not because she was the best behaved and most helpful member of the family.

"Hope, are you ready?" I called.  
"One second!" She yelled and I put my head in my hands. I waited a while and then eventually her bedroom door opened slowly. She grabbed the hoodie off the door handle and followed me down the stairs. I jumped in the drivers seat of the car and Hope climbed in the trunk. There was two seats in the trunk, three seats in front of that in which Hannah sat in between Harry and Harvey and Wendy and me sat in the front, with Belle on her lap. For now, Belle was young enough to sit on her lap, but when she grew older I knew she would have to sit in the back with Hope. A time I did not want to be around for.

It was a short drive to my parents house, but we still arrived late. As usual the kids fussed around when we got there, mom tried to offer me a cup of tea and dad waved a mouldy pop tart in my face but we managed to get away as soon as we could.  
"You excited about the clinic?" Wendy asked once we were back in the car and I gave her a look.  
"...Yeah, it's gonna be a thrill..." I droned, starting the engine.  
"I mean, because after we've sorted all this out, we can finally have sex again without having to pop another one out nine months later." She sighed.  
"Pop another one out?" I repeated. "It didn't look that easy."  
"Oh trust me it wasn't." Wendy replied. "Five times Stan, five bloody times."  
"And it really was bloody." I stated and she put her hand to her forehead.  
"Ugh, don't even remind me." She shook her head. "Anyway, there will be no more now." I felt my hand tense on the steering wheel then. I knew we were going to get birth control, but did that really mean no more ever? Did she seriously mean we weren't going to have any more children in the future?

"Wendy?" I muttered.  
"Yeah Stan." She replied, studying her phone carefully.  
"When you say 'no more', do you mean that we are never going to have any more children?" I asked and she looked at me.  
"Well yes." She frowned. "Isn't that what we want?"  
"...I don't want anymore kids for a while... But what happens in like ten years? We're only thirty now, Hope will be leaving home, by the sounds of it very soon." I explained. "You're saying that in the future, when all the kids grow up, we're not going to have anymore?"  
"Yes." She nodded confidently. "Otherwise I wouldn't have booked the appointment for two weeks, would I?"  
"...What appointment?" I questioned, suddenly alert that she had other ideas to me.  
"I'm getting my tubes tied." She said matter-of-factly and the car screeched to a halt in the middle of the road.  
"Wait what?" I yelled and she looked confused.  
"Stan..." She panicked. "You just stopped in the middle of the-"  
"You're getting your tubes tied?" I yelped.  
"Well yeah I thought that was what we both wanted." She argued, still looking precariously at the road behind.  
"Wendy look at me!" I yelled and she snapped her head round in shock. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes I'm dead serious Stan." She told me. "I thought I had already had this conversation with you, I'm booked in for the operation next Friday."  
"You're serious?" I asked again, waiting for her to crack a smile, but I knew Wendy, she could act, but not this well.  
"YES I AM SERIOUS STAN!" She screamed and I jumped.  
"You know this means we can't have kids anymore?" I explained, yet again.  
"I don't want anymore children, they're a handful, we've had enough." Wendy confirmed and my heart sank. How could she not tell me about this?  
"Why didn't you talk about this with me?" I shook my head. "This isn't just your decision-"  
"IT'S MY BODY STAN!" She broke out. "IT'S ME WHO HAS TO GO THROUGH NINE MONTHS OF PAIN AND THEN PUSH COUNTLESS CHILDREN OUT OF ME. SICKNESS AND BLOOD AND DRUGS. I DON'T WANT THAT ANYMORE, I WANT TO STOP. THAT'S WHY WE  
WENT TO THE BIRTH CONTROL CLINIC, WHAT DID YOU THINK THEY DO? GIVE YOU FREE CONDOMS? THAT'S WHY IM HAVING THE FUCKING TESTS, TO CHECK IM OK FOR SURGERY!"  
"...Wendy please-" I began but there was not time to finish because I felt a massive jolt as something collided with the back of the car. I heard Wendy scream as our vehicle started skidding on the icy roads and I felt my head snap back. Then there was darkness, only darkness...

**Kyle pov**

"Hello and welcome to you're weekly Lamaze classes, I am Helen and I will be helping you through this magical and beautiful time in your lives, for both mothers and fathers." A smily woman greeted as she entered the room.  
"Magical and beautiful my ass." Bebe muttered and I rubbed her stomach. She was getting very large now, she was seven months and hating it.  
"Shh!" I hushed her, but had to bite my lip to fight back the laughter. She was so moody at the moment, I would get sat on if I told her this, but it was hilarious.

"Right, so let's take you through some breathing exercises first." Helen explained. "In a few months, varying for all of you, you will be delivering your baby. Now some of you may be feeling scared about this, but I'm sure with my help, the nerves will slip away and be placed with excitement."  
"Ha!" Bebe piped up again and half the class turned to look at her.  
"...Ok." Helen gave Bebe a weird look but carried on. "So let's start with contractions shall we? Contractions can start in very little bursts, just like stomach cramps, for these you may just be able to let them pass, but it's when they get stronger that we need to learn how to breathe through them."  
"Ugh..." My wife mumbled and Helen started to look quite annoyed.  
"Tell you what." Helen smiled. "Bebe, why don't you come and demonstrate this to the class?"  
"Oh um..." Bebe looked up, her eyes wide. "No thanks, I don't know how to... Do that..."  
"Well I'll show you." Helen beamed.  
"Oh um... Ok then..." She sighed and slowly dragged herself up from the floor. I pulled a face at her and she glared at me, but Helen saw this.  
"Oh and your partner can help too." She nodded at me.  
"Huh, what?" I droned.  
"You can come and help." Helen demanded sweetly.  
"Um..." I trailed off, noticing Bebe was now pulling a face at me. "I don't want to." I finished blankly and Helen put her hands on her hips.  
"For God's sake, you're wife is in labour and you're not going to help her?" Helen cried, raising her eyebrows.,  
"Wait, she's in labour? What?" I fretted and I saw a few people in the room roll their eyes.  
"We're practicing for labour." One woman yelled at me from across the room and I glared at her.  
"Are you saying you're not going to be with Bebe when she gives birth?" Another man asked.  
"Well yes of course I am." I stood up and reluctantly dragged myself to the front, deciding this was the best option.

"Ok, finally." Helen sighed. "Right Bebe, I need you to lie down with your head against this pillow and Kai, kneel by her side."  
"Kyle..." I corrected her. "And why would I be kneeling in a-"  
"Oh shut up!" She yelled and everyone looked taken-aback.  
"Ok... I'm shutting up..." I mumbled and sat down next to Bebe.

"Right." Helen smiled sweetly again. "Bebe, to breathe, all you need to do is breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Can you I that for me."  
"Erm... Ok." Bebe looked at me and gave a half hearted attempt at breathing.  
"Ok now make the breaths stronger, remember you're breathing through pain." Helen explained.  
"Agh." Bebe rolled her eyes and began to breathe heavier.  
"Very good." Helen smiled. "Now can you breathe like this?" She demonstrated breathing by making certain 'hee-hoo' sounds and I put my hand to my head, this was so embarrassing.  
"Hee-hoo..." Bebe muttered unenthusiastically, Helen looked as if she was about to snap at her again.  
"KYLE!" She yelled and I jumped. Obviously she wasn't anticipating to snap at Bebe. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm kneeling by her like you told me to." I defended myself.  
"And whilst this is happening, you're just going to sit there?" Helen inquired.  
"Well you haven't told me what to do!" I exclaimed.  
"Well what would you do if she was in labour right now?" Helen questioned.  
"I don't know, that's why I came to these classes." I argued, noticing a large vain pulsing on her forehead. "...But you know... You could like, offer her a snack or something..." The vain got bigger and I realised I hadn't helped anything.  
"I thought you read the books?" Bebe asked.  
"I read the bits about pregnancy and false contractions but not all this... Yucky stuff..." I trailed off, realising how pathetic I sounded.  
"Women can't eat during labour." Helen told me.  
"Oh that's unfortunate." I bit my lip. "We have a massive KFC right next to the-"  
"KYLE!" Bebe and Helen both yelled. This was hopeless, there was no way I was ready to be a dad, clearly. I thought I had done well at revising this whole thing; about a month ago, Bebe knew nothing and I was the one explaining it to her. However now it had switched around.

"...Ok." Helen sighed. "That's it with the breathing, how about we try some birthing positions?"  
"Oh God..." Bebe muttered and Helen gave her a look.  
"Not with you two!" She laughed. "Jack and Kirsty, why don't you two come up here and demonstrate and these two can... Have a rest."  
"Happy to." Kirsty smiled as she stood up.  
"Happy to!" Me and Bebe chorused as we sat back down in our previous space. I watched absent mindlessly as Jack and Kirsty did a great job at the positions and listened to a few of Bebe's grunts. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out hastily, hiding it in my lap where Helen wouldn't be able to see. I didn't recognise the number, and it wasn't saved in my contacts. I opened the message quickly and scanned over the words on the screen:

_'(Group Message) Hello to all of Stanley and Wendy Marsh's contacts. This is Hells Pass Hospital and we are messaging you to inform you of an incident that happened earlier on today on 'Mayor Street'. We are afraid to say that your friends Stanley and Wendy have been involved in a car accident and are now in hospital. For Wendy, the damage is not too serious, there are a few scrapes and she had slight concussion earlier on but we are keeping her in a private room to check for any extra damage. Stanley however, still has not woken up since he was brought in to hospital and it seems he may of hit his head during the crash, which may have given him a more serious state of concussion. _  
_If you are a close friend or relative to Stanley or Wendy, we suggest you visit the hospital right away. _  
_We are sorry for this matter of urgency and hope to see you soon._  
_Hells Pass Hospital.'_

I read it over a few times and then clapped my hand to my mouth. I was shocked. I glanced at Bebe who also appeared to be reading the same message on her phone and her eyes widened as she reached the end.  
"Oh my God, Kyle-" She started but saw that I was holding up my phone.  
"We need to go." I told her and she nodded. "Hi, um, we're leaving now." I cried and began to leave.  
"Why, where are you going? We're not finished." Helen called after us.  
"Yeah I know but we need to." Bebe followed me.  
"Enjoy your... Babies." I waved my hand at everyone and we were then out in the cool air, on our way to the hospital, to see our friends...

**Kenny pov**

"Honey, what are we doing for Thanksgiving this year?" I asked, whilst flicking through a catalogue.  
"Well, the same as always I'm guessing." Red shrugged, she was cooking lunch whilst I sat at the kitchen counter. "Unless you have other ideas."  
"No no, it's just that Kyle said yesterday that there was some big get together, didn't know whether we were going to that instead." I said and Red turned to look at me.  
"We weren't invited." She declared. "It's at Wendy's house and they invited everyone but us."  
"Why not us?" I puzzled and she raised her eyebrows.  
"It's at Wendy's house." She repeated. Oh right, that would explain things, obviously Wendy Marsh wouldn't invite us to her party.  
"For God's sake, she needs to get over this whole competitive thing." I sighed. "Why can't people just be happy with what they have? Her families perfect..." There was a silence then as we both knew this wasn't really the best word to describe the Marsh family.

"Yeah well..." Red broke the silence. "Who cares anyway? We can have a lovely Thanksgiving here, without anyone else..."  
"You want me to see if we can get invited by Stan?" I asserted.  
"I don't know." She pondered. "I mean, is it really going to be a great Thanksgiving if the entire time, the host is trying to kick us out of her house?"  
"I guess. So much for 'Thanksgiving'." I replied and then a thought came into my head. "Hey, how about if we hold a party too?"  
"We can't, everyone's already going to Wendy's, we would have no guests." She quipped.  
"Yeah but what if we invited all those guests?" I reasoned. "Everyone's just found out about the girls' success after the interview aired. Don't you think they would rather go to a 'celebrities' house than, well... Stan and Wendy's?"  
"...We can't do that, it's mean, really mean." She sighed, but I saw a flicker of hope in her eye.  
"Not if we didn't know she was having the party in the first place." I continued. "Kyle told me, not them, and if we weren't invited then how were we supposed to know it was their idea first, we're hardly in the wrong."  
"Yeah but..." She tried to give a comeback but trailed off hopelessly.  
"We can invite them to ours as well." I suggested. "That way we're not being mean, at least we're not leaving them out of our party."  
"...Ok, ok, whatever let's do it." She gave in and raised her hands in defeat so I grabbed them and wrapped my fingers around hers.  
"Good, I'll take care of everything, don't you worry." I told her and kissed her quickly on the lips. The phone then began to ring and she turned her head to look at it.  
"Can you take care of that too?" She asked as she turned back to making lunch and I took the phone off the hook.

"Hello?" I answered and clicked speakerphone so Red could hear.  
"Hello, who is this?" The woman on the other end of the line asked and I frowned.  
"Why are you asking me? You called this number." I replied and looked at Red.  
"Oh yes sorry, this is Hells Pass Hospital." The woman explained and I saw Red bite her lip. We always got worried when something concerned the hospital, we stressed it would be something to do with them finding out about my past death records.  
"Um... Ok, why are you calling please?" I gulped.  
"Oh, we were calling to ask if you are a relative or friend of Wendy Marsh, was Testaburger." The woman inquired.  
"Neither." Red raised her voice.  
"We're a friend... I guess..." I interjected and Red raised her eyebrows at me.  
"Oh, you see that's what we were wondering." The woman continued. "Because we sent a group message to everyone in her contacts but one... Because the name of your contact was 'I hate you', so we didn't know whether this was actually a number."  
"Great..." I droned and then clicked on. "Wait, how come Wendy's phone is in the hospital? What's going on?"  
"Oh gosh sorry yes." The woman sniffed and I rolled my eyes. "I'm afraid to tell you that both Stan and Wendy have been in a car accident. They are both in hospital, Wendy is in a better condition than Stan but I think it is safe to say that both will be alright with time."  
"Woah, Stan and Wendy were in a car accident?" I questioned, suddenly panicking.  
"Yes, if I could just take your names please." The woman asked.  
"Kenneth and Rebecca McCormick." I told her and I heard a silence on the end of the line.  
"Wow, McCormick?" She gasped. "You don't happen to be the parents of the 'Mini Mermaids' do you?"  
"Yeah, daddy mermaid and mommy mermaid." I droned. "Can we come to the hospital?"  
"Only if you bring the kids." The woman demanded and I saw Red's eyes widen in shock. "I'm joking... Kind of."  
"Ok, we'll be there soon, bye." I hung up quickly and stared at Red.  
"Well..." She sighed and grabbed her coat.  
"Are we going now?" I frowned as she turned off the stove.  
"Yeah, this is serious Kenny." She cried. "Scarlett, Ruby!"  
"We're actually taking the kids?" I asked.  
"Who else, is going to look after them?" Red replied, she had a point, both our parents lived out of town, we normally had to hire a babysitter or get Bebe to do it. No doubt she would be at the hospital though...

We arrived at Hells Pass in five minutes, loaded the girls out of the car in their red duffel coats and entered through the automatic doors.  
"Hi we're here to see Wendy and Stan Marsh?" I told the receptionist and she checked her file.  
"Are you a close relative?" She asked.  
"Erm, no we're... Close friends..." I lied but she still shook her head.  
"You'll have to wait in the waiting room for a while." She pointed to a circle of chairs and stack of magazines on a coffee table. There sat Stan's parents, four weepy children and Hope, who compared the the rest of her family, actually looked happier than ever. Weird, they were close relatives, why weren't they up there?  
"Oh wow." I heard the receptionist gasp. "Scarlett and Ruby McCormick?"  
"Yeah." Scarlett mumbled from under her coat.  
"Oh My God, it's the Mini Mermaids!" Another nurse exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at Red.  
"Wow, seeing as you guys are VIP, you can go and see your patients right now if you want?" The receptionist exclaimed.  
"...Nah, that's ok, we can wait." I sighed and walked towards the waiting room.  
"We'll give you an autograph later or whatever..." Red smiled sarcastically and we went and sat opposite the Marsh family in the waiting room. Everyone was crying but Hope, so I thought she might be the best bet.  
"Hi Hope, how you holding up?" I asked sympathetically and she pulled her earphones out when she saw me.  
"What?" She yelled.  
"I said, how are you?" I repeated and she beamed at me.  
"Oh I'm excellent, better than ever." Hope grinned and I nodded my head slowly.  
"Oh... Good..." I marvelled.  
"Why aren't you guys allowed up?" I continued and Sharon, Stan's mom looked at me.  
"We were allowed, until someone blew their nose on the nurse's apron and lit a cigarette in the receptionists face." Sharon explained, shooting a glance at Hope.  
"Oh... Right." I murmured and Hope looked happier than anything.  
"Aren't Bebe and Kyle here yet?" Red piped up. "Or Wendy's parents?"  
"Wendy's parents are in Alabama and Bebe and Kyle were at some pregnancy class thing." Randy shrugged, chewing on a lollipop stick.  
"Alabama?" I frowned.  
"Holiday." Sharon replied and then burst into tears. "They just don't know what's happened!" She cried and Randy then began to cry as well, which was weird as he was never the sort of person to show an emotional side.  
"Oh God, ok..." I looked at Red and then Hope in desperation but Hope just continued to smile at me like some sort of possessed doll.

Hannah and Harvey were also in tears, Belle looked extremely squashed on Sharon's lap and Harry was staring at Scarlett and Ruby intently, clearly not aware of what was going on.  
"Milk!" Harry screamed suddenly, tearing his eyes away from our children.  
"Milk!"  
"No Harry, not now." Red tried to calm him. A boy walked behind Hope and then put his hands over her eyes. She jumped up, pulling her earphones out of the socket on her phone and began kissing him. The heavy metal music began blaring out around the hospital along with the crying and screaming and within seconds, the waiting room at Hells Pass was drowned in noise...


	9. Hell At Hell's Pass

Chapter 9

Author note:

Sorry it took me ages to update, i used to be so good at uploading fast, but year 11 doesn't give you much time to write hehe ;) I'm going to mix the pov's round a bit in this chapter, don't really know why it got stuck in that order! Enjoy the surprises... ;)

Cartman pov

"Eric we have to go. Now." Butters yelled up the stairs as I fixed my bow tie.

"Yes yes ok, I'm coming chill out pussy." I insulted and waddled down the stairs. "Why is it so important we get there anyway? They aren't our friends."

"Well who are our friends?" Butters pondered and I thought about this for a second. I spent most of my time at work and Butters spent most of his time cooking or cleaning, apart from when he was at his crappy job, so we never really had time for friends. Mom lived in Nebraska along with all of my other family so I didn't really see her either. She had been kicked out of the town once she had slept with all the men... And women of South Park and so she actually had no friends left. She had left me with a stash of snacks though, and three hundred and sixty five vouchers for KFC. We went to visit once a year so she would top up then.

"...Ugh who needs friends when you can eat chocolate?" I scoffed and he followed me out of the door.

We walked to the hospital in silence, we generally didn't have very interesting discussions, me and Butters. All his life consisted of was his collection of china dolls and 'Desperate Housewives' box set, so I wouldn't be interested in anything he said.

"Eric?" Butters squeaked and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I grunted.

"Be nice ok?" He warned. "Everybody there is going to be really upset, I'm pretty sure they don't need your rude input or dirty limerick's right now."

"...We'll see." I replied as we entered the hospital through the automatic doors. "Hi, we're here to see Wendy and Stan Darsh."

"Marsh." Butters put in, once we were at the reception counter.

"Butters you were there in Aspen!" I yelled.

"Yes but this is a hospital, we don't use nicknames." He told me and then added. "Eric." To prove his point, even though he called me that anyway.

"Are you a close friend or relative?" The woman droned, it sounded like she had been saying this all day.

"Ha, no." I chuckled and Butters gave me a look.

"Ok and do you blow your noses on nurse's aprons or light cigarettes in our faces?" She asked, giving the girl next to me an evil glare. I turned to look at the girl and realised it was Hope, Stan and Wendy's accidental daughter, leafing through the drug addiction leaflets.

"No." Butters replied.

"Sometimes." I interjected and I heard Butters sigh.

"Ok... You can wait in the waiting room." She pointed to a ring of seats and I groaned.

"Ugh, waiting?" I whined. "Why?"

"Come on Eric." Butters dragged me away towards the waiting room and I plonked myself down on one of the seats. I took a proper look around the waiting room and saw that it was also filled with many other people we knew. The entire Marsh parade was here, including the deluxe edition of Stan's parents. They were all crying apart from Hope, who now walked back in and sat down by a tanned guy, who in my opinion, was incredibly hot. The mermaid kingdom was also here, consisting of Kenny, Red and their two kids, who were playing with Jake; Craig and Tweek's adopted five year old son, whilst Red talked excitedly to Craig, who was holding their other surrogate baby Alfie, about fashion or some shit. Kenny looked incredibly bored and was flicking through a cooking magazine and Tweek was drinking coffee, but not twitching, as he hadn't done so since high school. Since his addiction had stopped, I had been forced to get rid of his old nickname 'twitchy' and so now he was just called 'twat', as I couldn't be bothered to think up anything better.

Jew and Fatty were also here; Kyle was rolling his eyes whilst Bebe waved a pregnancy magazine in his face and was prodding it aggressively. Wow... This was going to be a fun afternoon.

"Well hi then!" I yelled and everyone looked up or stopped what they were doing.

"Oh, hey Cartman." They all chorused and I looked at Butters as if to say 'see, they call me by a nickname'.

"What's up Carty?" Hope added enthusiastically. She looked the happiest out of everyone, clearly because Wendy was in hospital. Maybe I could consider Hope as a friend, we both had something in common, our hate for Wendy. That's all I needed from anyone to be my friend.

"Oh nothing just-" I cut off as she began kissing the tanned guy next to her... Maybe we weren't friends just quite yet.

Bebe pov

I had been sitting here three bloody hours, to see someone who probably didn't want to see me right now. I was so sick of hospitals as well, and yet I had to put up with them for another two months and then for check ups after I had had the baby.

"You see, it says that the belly slowly goes down over a period of six months." I told Kyle sulkily.

"Honey, do you seriously think this is the time?" Kyle sighed, this irritated me, the fact that he didn't care that after I had given birth, people would just think I was fat rather than pregnant.

"Well yes I do actually." I snapped. "Because right now, we are doing absolutely-"

"Ok, we're going to let some of you up now." A nurse walked into the room. "Wendy has just woken up though so we're just going to let family and close friends go up there. So who here is Wendy's closest friends?"

"Bebe." Red pointed to me and I frowned.

"And you are." I argued and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Ha, I think she'll go back into concussion if I go up and see her right now." Red laughed.

"Ok, Bebe and you..." She pointed to Kyle. "You can head on up with the Marsh's." I stood up and began walking towards the corridor. "My, you're looking big, when's the due date?"

"Shut up." I snapped rudely and dragged Kyle out and up the stairs.

Red pov

"Wow, someone's pregnancy hormones are on the blink!" I muttered as I turned back to Craig.

"I know, she looks so stressed out over it." He shook his head.

"I don't even think its the worry of giving birth or raising the child or anything though." I told him. "She just cares about her weight and size!"

"Ah well, that's Bebe for you... Been like that since kindergarten hasn't she?" Craig droned. "The only thing she wants bigger than anyone else is her tits."

"What?" Kenny burst out, instantly dropping his cookery magazine at the sound of his favourite word. He had always been a fairly dirty minded guy, especially as a kid, maybe that was partly why he always wore that orange parka, so no one could make out what he was saying. Although, everyone in South Park could, it was like a special language.

"We're talking about Bebe." I patted him on the back and he frowned.

"Ah I would normally be interested but... It's Kyle's bitch, I couldn't do that." He replied modestly. "Plus it's weird when she's pregnant. She's not the hot blonde chick I've always known."

"Don't let her hear you say that. You'll be the one in the hospital bed then!" Craig chuckled.

"Hot blonde chick?" I interrupted and he sighed.

"Obviously not as hot as you and well... Blonde's a stupid colour." He wrapped his arm around me and I looked up to his blonde mop.

"Yes it really is..." I smiled and looked over to where the kids were playing.

"Jake, I just don't get it, how come your dad has black hair, your... Other dad has blonde hair and you have brown hair?" Ruby pondered, whilst passing him a Lego block.

"I'm adopted." Jake preened and their eyes widened.

"Don't you ever wonder what your real parents were like?" Scarlett asked.

"Mmm, sometimes, but this family is pretty cool, I couldn't really ask for much more." Jake beamed.

"Do you think your old family had two dads as well?" Scarlett inquired and I decided this would be a good point to cut into the conversation.

"Scarlett, mind what you're saying please." I scolded and she turned to look at me.

"Sorry mommy." She apologised.

"Mommy are we adopted?" Ruby asked.

"Do you think you're adopted?" I laughed. "What other gene on this planet could match your hair colour?"

"Oh..." Ruby trailed off and Kenny frowned.

"Well don't sound too disappointed!" He cried and they continued building their Lego mermaid.

Wendy pov

Where was I? All I could hear were hushed voices, repeatedly whispering my name and the sound of wheels as they rolled past wherever I was lying. I could smell disinfectant and as my heavy eyelids gradually lifted, I could just see a blurred white background and a few faces standing over me. My head ached, my back ached, my stomach ached, what the hell had happened?

"Wendy?" I heard a female voice. "Wendy can you hear me?"

"Mmm..." I mumbled, I didn't want to talk, I was sleepy. But I wasn't at home I knew that, as much as I wanted to sleep right now, I couldn't, I had to figure out what was going on. "Where am I?" I asked, my voice croaky. My eyes slowly adjusted and I could see my mother and father in law peering over my bedside.

"You're at the hospital." A woman in a white apron told me. "You've been in an accident."

"What accident?" I sighed, I wanted water, my throat was so dry.

"A car accident." I heard a little girl's voice to the side of me and turned to see one of my daughters there. What was her name? Oh yeah, Hannah.

"You have been asleep for a few hours Wendy, but you managed to survive the crash quite well." The nurse told me. "You have a minor head injury, which means you may forget a few things over the next few days, but it isn't serious."

I sat up slowly and Randy passed me a carton of orange juice. I frowned and shook my head, accepting the water Hannah was offering me instead. "So, I've been in a car accident? On the way to... The clinic?" I remembered, panning around the bedside and noticing that all my kids, my parents in law and Reece were up here. Although, Hope and Reece didn't look bothered in the slightest at my awakening. They were more interested in what each others tongues were doing.

"Yeah, that's right." Bebe smiled at me. I felt like I should hate her for some reason, like we had a fall out or something, but it hurt my head to think about so I just smiled... Before I remembered something.

"Wait, where's Stan?" I burst out and everyone's faces seemed to fall, Sharon began to cry and even Hope turned around and bit her lip.

"Um, your husband was in the accident too..." The nurse trailed off and a horrible feeling washed over me, worse than the aching all over my body, worse than the fact that I'd just seen a drip sticking out of my hand. Where was Stan?

"Where is he? Is he ok? He's not dead is he?" I blurted out and everyone looked taken aback at my response.

"No Wendy, he's not dead!" The nurse gave half a laugh. "He's in a coma, we have taken a few tests and he seems to be responding well so far, he should be alright with time."

"Oh phew..." Relief washed over me. It wasn't the perfect response but it was better than my past anticipation. "

"I'll bet your wondering how the baby is as well." The nurse asked and I frowned.

"What Belle? She wasn't in the accident... Was she?" I questioned, I was certain I had dropped her at Stan's parents, must be those memory problems.

"Well... It wasn't affected in the accident." The nurse gave me an odd look. "You seem to be on track with that okay. But how are you so certain is a girl?"

"Oh great, you've been talking to Red haven't you? Look I'm a great mother, if your implying I am so shit I wouldn't even know my kids genders then you're wrong, very wrong." I cried and the nurse nodded slowly, everyone else however, looked just as confused as I was.

"Um... Ok, I wasn't implying that at all..." She trailed off. "It's just that we can't be one hundred percent sure of its sex until your five month scan. Which reminds me, which hospital is your midwife from this time, because you've had the other five kids here and I hope we didn't do anything wrong. We didn't know anything about your pregnancy until today." It took me a few seconds to clock this information, a few breaths to stop myself from screaming, this was not happening, not again, no way.

"Neither did we..." Bebe looked shocked and turned to me. "You're pregnant... Again?"

"No!" I retorted and everyone's eyes widened. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not-"

"Wendy..." The nurse cut in. "You did know your almost five months pregnant didn't you?" I looked around all the faces, all the glances of wonder, even the other people in the ward were looking shocked.

"Oh shit..." I sighed.


	10. The Effects Of Brain Damage

Chapter 10

Kenny pov

It was late, I didn't know how late because my phone battery had died and my watch had been stepped on by some pensioner rushing to get hip surgery... Well rushing as fast as pensioners could. Either way, we had been sitting here for at least twelve hours, in the waiting room of a hospital and we had had no news since four in the afternoon, when we were told Wendy had woken up. Tweek and Craig had gone home at about seven, they had given up as Wendy had been quarantined and we still hadn't been called up to see her. I wanted to leave, Wendy and Stan were my best friends, but sitting on wooden seats that killed your ass, watching several pregnant women come in screaming and staring at the breast feeding commercial on the little television, were not the exciting events I had anticipated this day would hold. As much as I loved them, it almost wasn't worth it.

"Daddy, can we go home soon?" Scarlett mumbled from under her coat. She was snuggled up next to Ruby on one of the chairs, her sister was asleep but Scarlett looked bored as hell.

"Hopefully." I sighed. "If haven't had anymore news in the next half an hour, we can leave." Red entered the room, holding two coffee's and a carton of orange juice for Scarlett. "Thanks." I smiled at her as she handed me my cup and she took a seat next to me.

"This is ridiculous." Red sighed. "Why hasn't anyone been down to contact us?"

"Well then maybe we should go!" I whined and she took a sip of her coffee.

"Wait half an hour." She negotiated. "Then we'll leave."

"What are we supposed to do about school?" Scarlett questioned and I saw Red eyes widen.

"Shit! I mean crap. I mean oh God!" She covered her mouth, noticing Scarlett's expression. "God... I forgot abut school."

"Which is why we should go home now." I shot her a look and she shook her head again.

"Half an hour less sleep won't make any difference. They will be fine." Red finalised and I frowned.

"They will be falling asleep in class!" I exclaimed.

"Well Ruby's already asleep so..." She began.

"Or, we could just miss school." Scarlett nodded and Red shook her head whilst I shrugged.

"No." Red replied sharply.

"That could be an option..." I added and I saw Scarlett's face light up.

"See, every cloud has a silver lining." She beamed.

"Scarlett!" Red cried. "Don't use Wendy and Stan's injuries as an excuse."

"Sorry mommy." She sighed and continued drinking her juice. The door burst open and Hope stormed in, followed by Reece, who was attempting to quieten her screaming.

"I don't believe this!" She yelled. "Not again! How is this even possible?"

"Hope, your mom needs you right now-" Reece began his inspirational speech, but was cut off.

"I don't care!" She screamed. "She needs to sort herself out! She's a slag! And yet she tells me to be careful!"

"What is going on in here?" A nurse entered the room.

"Finally-" I began.

"What's going on? Oh I'll tell you what's going on-" Hope yelled.

"Miss please!" The nurse yelped. "I think the woman on the thirty ninth floor in the coma can hear you!"

"Good! They should be able..." Hope trailed off. "Wait there's thirty nine floors? Fucking hell!" I flinched at her language and saw Scarlett's eyes widen.

"Hope!" Bebe cried as the door opened again and she entered. "Quieten down! Thank you nurse Green, I'll take it from here. Reece you go home, it's not good us all being here."

"Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow babe." He kissed Hope cautiously on the cheek and left along with the nurse.

"Bebe, what's going on?" Red asked but she didn't even seem to realise we were here.

"Hope." Bebe scolded. "Look, I know everything is a shock right now, and I feel for you, I do. But you are the eldest in your family all your other brothers and sisters look up to you. Do you seriously think this is setting a good example? Parading around the hospital and cursing at the top of your voice?"

"They don't look up to me!" Hope sulked. "They hate me, they think I'm weird."

"They love your Hope!" Bebe argued. "And now there's another one on the way, whether you like it or not, there's going to be a new baby in your family and it's going to be your priority, given the circumstances, that it is cared for appropriately."

"Wait what?" I sputtered. "Bebe-"

"I don't want it to be my priority though." Hope retorted. "I don't want it."

"Hope, honey." Bebe sighed "You would be awfully upset if that baby had died today-"

"No I wouldn't have." She shook her head.

"And what if your parents had died as well? You do realise how close your dad was to... that?" Bebe bit her lip but Hope just laughed.

"Yeah I do." Hope shrugged.

"So your telling me, that if you had just been told that your parents hadn't survived. That your mom, dad and unborn sibling had been killed in a car accident, you wouldn't be upset?" Bebe reasoned and I saw Hope hesitate. It was the first time that there was ever a glimmer of remorse in her eyes, the first time all day that she hadn't been screaming or laughing.

"...I'd be beside myself." She admitted slowly and I saw Bebe's eyes widen. "Of course I would be upset. But you know I wouldn't show it. Bebe, you know that I would shake it off, just like some nasty comment or show of affection. I always do. That's my problem." There was silence then, and even though I knew this really wasn't the time, I had to find out what was going on.

"Hey guys?" I piped up and they both eventually turned to look at me. "What's going on?"

"Oh God sorry Ken." Bebe shook her head, noticing that we were still here. "Wendy has woken up, she's drinking and eating fine. Stan is still in a coma but is responding to tests well. He has had a leakage in his brain operated on and should pull through okay. Wendy is pregnant, and the baby wasn't harmed in the accident. The nurses say-"

"Wendy's pregnant?" Red spluttered and Bebe smiled.

"Yep." She beamed. I knew why she was happy. Not because she was glad Stan was through surgery, not because her best friend was fine, drinking, eating. She was happy because Wendy was knocked up again and now Bebe wasn't the only one who was 'fat' and had to worry about childbirth. "Isn't it great that the baby made it through the accident? For so many reasons?"

"No." Hope answered, back tracking on what she had said earlier.

"Um yeah, that's great." I nodded slowly and raised my eyebrows at Red, who looked as if she had been hit in the face with a brick and then been offered a lollipop. She looked so happy, and yet so shocked...

Kyle pov

"Kyle?" Wendy asked and I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" I sat down on the side of her bed. Bebe had gone downstairs for some reason and Randy and Sharon had taken the kids excluding Hope, home for the night. So for now it was just us.

"Do you remember whether anything... Happened between me and Bebe?" She sighed and I froze. I knew they had had an argument, I wasn't sure what about but they had fallen out over something. I wasn't about to tell Wendy this though, that was the last thing she needed right now.

"Erm... No, no I don't think so. You were getting on great the other day..." I lied and Wendy frowned.

"Oh right, well good." She smiled and then bit her lip.

"Hey, it'll be alright." I told her, noticing the doubt in her expression. "Stan will get better, everything will go back to normal."

"Yeah but will it?" She sighed. "Stan has brain damage... Serious brain damage. What if he never fully recovers? I have five children and now apparently a sixth. And how am I supposed to tell him this? How's he going to react? Plus, now Hope hates me, even though she did already-"

"Shh, Wendy." I put a hand on her forehead. "Calm down, look, Stan will get better, whether it takes a little longer than we anticipated or not, he will recover. And the baby? Stan will be over the moon, it's great news! And you will always have plenty of people who will be able to help you. Besides now, your only four months behind us in the pregnancy, we'll be able to help out with hospital appointments and even nursery trips when It is born!"

"I suppose..." Wendy shrugged. "...I was going to get my tubes tied next week. That's why we were going to the clinic. Me and Stan had some sort of fight over it on the way there."

"Oh right... And that's how you crashed?" I guessed and she nodded slowly. "Well okay, count this as the last one then. Six is a good number, it'll be cool, you can tell them to like, get with a partner and things." I laughed and she shot me a weird look. "So yeah..."

"I guess..." She trailed off. "Thanks Kyle, that helped."

"Always here." I smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Hey hey!" I heard the door burst open behind us and Cartman had clearly entered the room, wrecking any chance of a quiet conversation. "Stan's out of it so it's the perfect chance for you two to get a quickie in is it?"

"No Cartman." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Wendy yelled.

"I am here because I wanted to make sure you were okay and to give you some chocolates." Cartman explained, sympathetically.

"Wow, really?" Wendy's eyes widened.

"No." Cartman replied and Wendy's face fell again. "I don't give a shit about how you are and I ate the chocolates that Butters told me to give you."

"Cartman, get out." I glared at him.

"Why? So you two can get back to business? I don't think so." He grinned and I face palmed myself. He waddled over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Its such a terrible thing that happened, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." I replied. "Glad that you care."

"Oh no, I don't care about that." I retorted. "I meant, it's terrible that you weren't included in the accident as well. Jew." He finished and I restrained myself from punching him in the face.

"You finished yet?" I inquired.

"Am I ever?" Cartman grimaced and checked his phone. "I need another one of those chocolate milkshakes they do here. I'll be back in five."

"Yeah well, buy ten and don't rush!" I yelled at him as he left and I watched as he flipped me off before disappearing.

"Is he ever going to grow up?" Wendy asked and I shook my head.

"It's Cartman. I highly doubt that." I smiled and the door opened again.

"Oh shit, who is it this time?" Wendy sighed and froze when she saw Red and Kenny in the doorway.

"Hi, um, we have been waiting downstairs for hours and just wanted to see you before we left." Red explained cautiously and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Wow that's a kind thought." She nodded, sarcastically. "Where's the little princesses, do they only come in the deluxe edition of 'My Families Perfect'?"

"No..." Kenny frowned. "If you must know, Bebe is looking after them downstairs."

"Oh right..." Wendy nodded. "Not causing her any trouble are they? No of course not. If I had a dollar for every time-"

"Wendy." Red cut in and Wendy looked alarmed. "Look, I don't know what I have done to you to make you so mad at me, but I'm sorry for whatever it was."

"Oh you haven't done anything." Wendy stated and Red's eyes narrowed.

"So..." She shrugged.

"Wendy can just get jealous very easily." I explained and she turned to me with her mouth wide open.

"That is so not true!" Wendy cried and I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not jealous... Much."

"Okay... Well..." Kenny stammered, looking confused. "We have to head off. But we bought you some chocolates." He glanced at Red and pushed her forward warily. Red placed the chocolates quickly down on the bedside table, as if Wendy was going to bite her hand off and then walked back to where Kenny was standing.

"Well thanks... At least you didn't eat them before you got here..." Wendy smiled. I knew she was referring to Cartman but Red's mouth dropped open.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Red gasped, taking a quick glance in the mirror on the wall.

"No." Wendy shook her head, opening the box of chocolates, but she looked satisfied.

"Anyway, we need to go, the... Kids need to get to bed." Kenny edged and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Course, wouldn't want to miss their beauty sleep would they?" She jeered and Red began leaving the room.

"Bye Wendy." She called and with that, the McCormick's were gone.

"I hope they dream about mermaids eating each other..." Wendy muttered, digging into her box of chocolates.

"Don't..." I sighed and she raised her eyebrows. "Anyway, I better be off as well, Bebe's supposed to have at least six hours of sleep every night, you know with the baby and all. I guess now you should as well, get some rest, won't you?"

"I guess." She sighed and flopped back on her pillows. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here." I smiled.

"Wait, don't you have to work?" She asked.

"Yeah well, friends come first." I shrugged. "Besides, Stan is my boss so I don't know what's supposed to happen now."

"Oh right..." She bit her lip. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you." I grinned and began to leave but she called my name again.

"Kyle?" She piped up and I spun to face her.

"Yep." I responded and watched as she frowned, gathering her thoughts.

"Congratulations." She exclaimed after about half a minute of thought.

"On what?" I laughed.

"The baby." She smiled and I frowned, I know she had brain damage but it wasn't that serious was it?

"Um... Thanks, it's due in a month and a half honey, I thought you would have remembered that!" I giggled and she shook her head.

"Um no... I mean with it being a girl and all!" She laughed and I froze. "I'm not that stupid."

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly and she covered her mouth instantly.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She exclaimed. "Why did I say that?"

"Wendy what do you mean?" I inquired. "How would you-"

"I don't!" She laughed hastily. "I don't even know why I would say that, must be my silly head again, oh dear, silly me..."

"Wendy?" I hissed and her face fell. What was going on, how would she know this? "How do you know our baby is a girl?"

"Um... I..." She started and then a horrible thought crossed my head. No, that couldn't be true...

"Wendy, has Bebe found out the sex of the baby?" I gasped and Wendy froze, not looking directly at me.

"She's going to kill me now isn't she?" She droned, staring at the floor.

"Oh my God..." I whispered. "Oh my God."

**Author Note:**

**Review please, there's a box at the bottom that's blank and it needs your comment :) more reviews means more chapters ;) x**


End file.
